Star Trek: New World
by AGKeesee
Summary: (After 'Into Darkness') The Enterprise has been searching space for two years without any sightings of life. Kirk remains hopeful, and Spock prepares for the birth of his first child. Soon a new planet is found, and the crew takes on a new warrior member with a dark past. All seems well until Khan returns and threatens the fate of the new planet and the Enterprise crew themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Star Trek: New World"

"Captain's Log: This day marks our two-year take off on our five-year mission into the unknown regions of space. When we began this mission two years go, the crew of U.S.S Enterprise expected to see wonders in the darkness that could only be thought of in their wildest imaginations. So far, we have found nothing amazing; unless you count an asteroid shaped like Bones' right ear amazing. But the Enterprise searches on, because I believe that somewhere, out there in the emptiness, a new world is waiting for us."

Captain James T. Kirk sat in the Captain's chair with his head leaning on his palm. His eyes locked on the deck's viewing screen. He only saw the beautiful rich blackness of space, dotted with white, red, yellow, and blue stars. Creatures all over the universe would kill for a view such as this, but when you've looked at the same image for two straight years, it begins to grow old, and it has for every crew member of the starship Enterprise, except for the loyal captain. Jim Kirk looked at each star with a spark in his eye. In his own mind, he pictured each ball of energy as one pace on a treasure map, and all he had to do was follow the paces in the right order and he would reach the greatest treasure of all.

Kirk turned on the communicator connected to his chair. "Hey, Scotty how are we coming along with the engine?"

From down in the depths of the ship, Montgomery Scott crawled through the conductor tubes of the engine's turbine. "I'm a-workin' as fast as I can, Captin'," he shouted in that Scottish accent over the loud noises. "Could be another half n' hour at least."

"Thank you, Scotty, keep working," replied Kirk and he ended their transmission. "Mr. Sulu, how long have we been suspended in this part of deep space?"

"About 23 hours, Captain," said the helm officer. "If I may ask, sir, in what direction are we heading after Mr. Scott repairs that damage?"

The captain adjusted his placement in the chair and looked back out at the stars. "Honestly, I don't know Mr. Sulu, we'll see if Mr. Spock has found anything we need to be on the lookout for, and another thing, where is that pointy-eared son of a bitch?"

Commander Spock stood in sick bay with the head doctor, Bones McCoy, and his pregnant wife, Nyota Uhora. Bones had just finished doing a 'final' check over Uhora.

"All finished, for today," said Bones packing up his equipment.

"And-?" started Uhora.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy, as always. I don't see why you have to stop in every day. Unless you start actually feeling ill, there's no reason for you to come back until the day of the delivery. I understand why you're concerned, with the DNA mix and all, but trust your doctor, Uhora. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a shoulder to push back into its socket." With those last words, Bones left the couple alone.

"Come, Nyota, I will escort you back to our quarters," said Spock as he helped his wife off the examination table.

"It's a shame, our baby will be born out here," said Uhora suddenly in the corridor.

"What do mean?" asked Spock puzzled.

"I always imagined that when I became pregnant, that my baby would be born on the ground, in an actual hospital, not in the outer regions of deep space." They came to their door and stopped. "But I guess it's worth it if you're the father." Uhora reached up and kissed Spock on the lips, then went inside the door.

"Me too," said Spock quietly after the door sealed shut. He then turned back down the corridor to return to his post on the main deck.

"Finally, you're back, Spock. I miss you when you're not shouting rules in my ear," said Kirk as Spock walked onto the bridge.

"I do not understand what you mean, Captain, for I rarely ever shout," he responded.

"Oh, forget it."

"This is Commander Scott, are ya there Captin'?" came a voice through the com.

"I'm here, Scotty. What's going on?" replied Kirk.

"I think I got her runnin' again. I'm bout' to hit the drive, there may be a wee bit of a lunge."

"Great work, let's get this flying bucket running again," said Kirk. From engineering, Scotty slammed the main drive button, powering the core up once again. The whole ship then lunged forward about 15 feet, which was not at all very far for a ship of this size.

"Alright! Let's put some stars behind us! Mr. Sulu-" yelled Kirk as he sat back down in the chair.

"Wait, Captain!" shouted Ensign Pavel Chekov in his thick accent. "There is something out there! We cannot get around it, sir!"

"What is it?" asked Commander Spock.

Chekov's fingers danced over the keyboard. "It's…this can't be…" He turned his chair to look Kirk in the eye. "It appears to be a moon, sir, a blue, flaming moon."

"Are you sure that it's not just a star, kid?" asked Kirk.

"No, sir, no! Look at the screen!" Chekov put a close up photograph of the 'moon' on the large viewing screen. "It's made of rock, sir, not gas! As you can clearly see it is flaming, sir!" The small orbiting rock was close to the size of the Enterprise itself, except with the addition blue dancing flame.

"That is impossible. How could it be on fire without a heat source in sight?" pondered Mr. Spock.

"There could be a sun somewhere close by, but our trackers cannot find it," suggested Sulu.

"Now this is one for the record books," exclaimed Captain Kirk.

"What is this?" rang Chekov's voice of alarm again. "Captain!"

The Captain stood up in awe at the mysterious sight laid out before him. The blue moon had shifted its position and reveled yet another flaming moon behind it. A second moon with the same size and blue fire of the first. The entire starship grew absolutely silent; every living soul on the U.S.S. Enterprise were staring out windows, or looking on video screens at the impossible. Bones entered the bridge and stood beside Jim.

"By God, Jim, what does this mean?" he breathed.

"Well, I do know that wherever a moon is, no matter how hot and flaming, it has to have something to orbit."

"A planet, sir?" asked McCoy in shocking awe.

"A planet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Set a course following those moons," ordered Kirk, he took his spot back in his chair. "If I know what an obit is, we follow them and end up seeing what has them caught in a gravitational pull."

"Captain, it looks like we may not even have to set a course," answered Sulu. "My readings show that we are already caught in obit with the moons.

"Then why can't we see what we are orbiting?" Kirk challenged.

"I do not know, sir, the scanners are not picking up anything solid. I can turn the ship around to see if we can face it head on," Sulu retorted.

"Do that, Mr. Sulu, and quickly too." Kirk stood up and circled the bridge.

"Captain, I believe you are getting a bit anxious, I would advise you to try to remain calm," said Spock.

"I can't just calm down, Spock! We've been searching for something like this for over two years!"

"Yes, I realize this, Captain, but please consider that there may be nothing there at all, and if there is a planet, the odds of it supporting life are lower than 30%," said Spock.

"But there is still a 30% chance that there is something holding us here that could change our lives forever! At least try to act a bit excited."

"I will try, Captain." Spock ended the conversation there. In truth it was a very exciting moment that brought his friend happiness and he didn't want to argue.

"Captain, you many want to take a look at this," said Sulu slowly. Kirk quickly went to the window, and his jaw immediately dropped.

A beautiful marble rotated slowly in front of the Enterprise. It looked much like Earth, except it mostly consisted of purple masses of land with smaller patches of green earth. Blue rivers ran like blood vanes through the land. It was unusual also that the planet appeared to have more land than water.

"It is beautiful, sir," gasped Chekov, his eyes glued to the view below.

"Damn, the kid isn't wrong, Jim," said Bones from behind Kirk.

"No, he is not. Mr. Sulu are you getting any readings at all on it?" asked Kirk.

"Very little, sir, but the planet appears to be able to support life."

"Can a team go down there?"

"Yes, sir," answered Sulu. "But there is no telling who or what will meet you down there."

"Captain, we just discovered the planet, and you want to send a team down there?" objected Spock. He was not overly fond of this hasty action.

"Yes, Mr. Spock, and I want you, Bones, and Scotty to come down with me."

"How the hell did I get dragged into this?" shouted Bones.

"This is the Captain, to Engineering. Scotty are you there?" Kirk said through the communicator.

"I, Captain! What do ya need?" came Scotty's voice.

"Meet us transporter room three immediately," ordered Kirk. He gave a cocky look to Spock and McCoy. "Let's go explore this bitch."

Moments later they where standing on a new planet. They were probably the first humans (and half-Vulcan) to step foot on its surface. The hot sticky air smacked the crew in the face. Sweat began dripping down their noses after only seconds of standing still.

"Mr. Spock, do you know where are?" It was a stupid question and Jim knew it.

"We seem to have landed in a rain forest," replied Spock. It was true, for the team of four were surrounded by bright green jungle leaves, down roots, and vibrant colored flowers the size of their heads.

"Oy! Look up there!" exclaimed Scotty, pointing upwards. They all looked up to some of the tallest trees any of them had ever seen in their lifetimes.

"You don't think anything lives up there, do you?" asked McCoy nervously.

Before anyone could answer, something cracked in brush; as if something had stepped on and cracked a bone. "Should we set fazers to stun, Captain?" whispered Spock.

"No, one wrong move and we could end up dead or at war with a new species," said Kirk quietly. The cracking sound came again, and the four got closer to each other for cover. A low deep growling surrounded them. They could not talk or move.

Suddenly, piercing roars came from the treetops, as Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scotty looked up to see six huge creatures falling down on them. Four of the monsters grabbed the crew and banded their hands with rope behind their backs. The roughly pushed them to their knees, and held sharp daggers to their necks. Finally, the two remaining creatures stepped in front of the men so they could get a good look at them. Kirk looked up in awe at his capturers.

To humans they have appeared to be half-human and half-wildcat. Their whole bodies were covered in an orange fur with lighter cream color on the chest. These six were defiantly male. From the neck down they had very human-like features; thick arms, with five clawed fingers on each light-colored hand; their chest were fit and strong as well as the legs. Their feet were also lighter and grew more like large paws; they stood hunched up on their toes. Their faces looked even more feline. Two pointed furry ears were cocked listening to the pray they had managed to catch whimper and yellow slit eyes bore down at them. The noses of the warriors were pink with the nostrils wide and naturally flared. Their mouths looked normal until the lips parted to show the jagged fangs inside. They wore nothing except for a wrapped cloth around their hips that needed just above the knee. To Kirk they seemed like mutants you would see in a comic book or after you had too much to drink one night.

"_What are you creatures? Why have come here?" _the Alpha male yelled at them. The team had idea what they were saying to them, for it sounded like roars and growls to their ears.

"_Answer him!"_ growled another baring only one large fang.

Kirk had to swallow the fear and say something. "Look, we have no idea of what you're trying to say to us." The three others gave him a very strict look.

"_What did you say to us?"_ roared the creature with one fang. He began to lunge at Kirk but Alpha stopped him.

"_Stop, they do not speak our tongue, brother. It is up to us to communicate to the hairless monsters!"_

"_Look at them! They are like nothing I have ever seen before! They will kill our kits in their beds! We should end them now!"_

"_They are to be taken to the king, you know that, brother!"_

"_The king will never know if we slit their fleshy throats right here, right now!"_

"_Enough." _The Alpha male knelt and looked Kirk in the eye. He then lifted a hand to Kirk's throat. _"Do not be afraid me," _it growled. Kirk tried to move out of the claws path, but he was tied too tightly. The cat simply laid a hand on Kirk's neck; a warm tingling sensation slithered down his throat like pure water and it shuddered painlessly down his spine.

"Spock, what are they doing to Jim!" yelled Bones. But the cat holding him growled and pushed the knife closer to his throat. The first male stood up.

"Am I speaking in your tongue now, creatures?" it said in plain English.

"Oh, thank God, yes! Yes you are, sir," answered Kirk. "Are you going to kill us?"

"No, Bald-Man, not yet; you shall be presented in front of our king, and he will decide if you live or die."

"Bald-Man?" questioned the captain.

"You will come with us peacefully now, is that understood?" The Enterprise crew members shook their heads in agreement. "Good. _Daggers down!"_ The four warriors took the daggers from the necks of their victims and loosened their grip. Alpha and One-Fang made a strange whistling noise that echoed through the damp forest. Two emerald lizards that were as tall and as long as an Earth limousine emerged from the shadows. It struck the crew when they saw them glittering in the light that the lizards were literally made from solid emerald. Both bridled and set with a single-rider leather saddle, the pets came to their masters. The warriors picked up each man with one hand and threw them, on their stomachs, onto the reptiles' bare backs. Jim and Spock were riding with the English-speaking cat while Bones and Scotty lie on other lizard belonging to the single fanged warrior. The creatures mounted their steeds.

"I forgot to say something to you, aliens," said Alpha.

"And what would that be?" asked Kirk a bit more sarcastically than he should have.

"Welcome. Welcome to Cataka."


	3. Chapter 3

The emerald lizards moved in long graceful strides. The forest whizzed past in colorful blurs. But soon the forest grew less and less and they were riding through a desert. The sands of the plains were not tanned and yellow, like those of Earth, instead the sand was a deep purple, and it happened to not even be sand, it was ash. The sun beat down on the company with much force. The members of the Enterprise were soaked in their own smelly sweat.

"You know, Spock, if my hands weren't tied, I had some water, and we weren't riding green rock dragons, this place wouldn't be so bad," said Kirk.

"I agree, Captain," was all Spock could say. He was closer to the ground and ash was kicking upwards into his face.

"Keep in mind, strangers, I can still understand your language," called the big Alpha cat from the head of the lizard.

"Yeah, gotcha, so, uh, what's your name?" asked Kirk, dying to release some of the tension.

"They call me Brock. And that is my kit brother, Loop," he said nodding his head to the left at the single toothed cat, riding with Scotty and Bones.

"Well, Brock, my name is Captain James Kirk of the starship Enterprise."

"You are a Captain? Then perhaps the king may grant some mercy," said Brock.

"_Do not get their petty hopes up, brother. You know as well as I do that they will be punished by death for trespassing! Then we will be punished for showing them mercy."_ growled Loop. Brock did not respond to his brother's temper. They rode in silence through the rest of the ash desert.

Soon the purple land melted away and they reentered the jungles. The lizards began to slow and Kirk along with his crew started to notice civilization. Small dwellings made from gray stone were spread throughout the brush. The farther they traveled, the homes they saw multiplied and the ground in which the lizards tread on became paved with flat, round stones.

Kirk elbowed Spock in the rib. "Spock, look."

Spock looked up to see families of the cat creatures emerging from their cave-like houses. They saw old males and females with longer hair and walking sticks. Females with kits came out to watch the warriors ride past. Some kits even began to play pretend as warriors, wrestling each other on the grassy floor. The females were a bit different in appearance compared to males. Their bodies had less mass and thickness. Their fur was still dusty orange but there were pale traces, almost like shadows, of leopard-like spots on their backs, upper arms, and higher up on the leg. They actually had more human-like hair on the tops of their heads. They more the crew passed the more styles they saw; some had long hair in corn rows that fell to their hips, others had shorter curly coils that stopped at the shoulder, then there were the slicked back pixie cut hair styles that were smoothed down flat with oil to the back of the neck. It seemed that the older the females were the more clothes they wore, for mothers and elders wore brown cloth dresses that tied over one shoulder and stopped at the feet, and younger females and female kittens only wore brown bands across their chest and shorter skirts.

Young males came out their homes and followed the lizards in a parade as they made their way through villages. Suddenly, the ground stopped and dropped down into a cliff. A wide rope bridge proved the only way across the ravine. Kirk took advantage of the brief stop.

"Hey, Scotty, Bones how are you doing over there?" Kirk called.

"I, Captain, it feels like I've soaked through my only clean shirt!" complained Scotty.

"What about you, Bones?" Kirk yelled.

"I'm a little motion sick, but I'll be fine after I get off this damn thing!" McCoy yelled sickly back. With that, the lizards got into a single file line and went across the bridge. "Oh, God here you go, again!"

Once across the bridge, the scene turned. The homes became larger and grander, made from brick and colorful clay. Directly forward was a huge volcano that loomed over the great city like a watchful angel. A tall jeweled staircase stacked up to a golden castle branching off the volcano's side. Crowds of cats came together from all directions in the courtyard at the bottom of the magnificent stair case to see what the warriors had brought home.

Brock and Loop dismounted their steeds, and four new guards came to pull down the crew. Two small kits, a little girl and small boy, ran in from the crowd followed by a tall beautiful she-cat.

"_Daddy!"_ they purred, as they both jumped into Brock's arms.

The female took the girl kit from Brock's arms so that he could swing his son around and kiss him gently on the head. _"Welcome home, my love,"_ said the grown female as she kissed his lips.

Spock watched the family carefully. His eyes only tore away when a male pushed him forward. Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy were lead up the steps. Millions of slit yellow eyes stared at the foreigners treading on their land. Brock returned with Loop and they stood on each side of the crew.

Once at the top, they were again pushed to their knees. Brock knelt beside Kirk and Loop beside McCoy on the other end. Drums sounded as four large males carried a grand chair on their shoulders. Sitting in the chair was an old fat cat dressed in hot pink and gold robes. A long white beard came down from his thick chin and sat in his lap. His long feet poked out from under his robes, and his long thin fingers were wrapped around a tall gold pole. His large round ears sat flat on his head as he looked at the aliens. The males sat the chair down and walked away. The king cleared his throat.

"_Brock, my son, what are these things you have brought before me?" _he growled. The crew looked at Brock wondering what the king had said. They sat there as Brock began speaking to the king.

"_They are aliens that have come down from the sky. They do not speak our tongue, Great One,"_ said Brock bowing his head. _"We have brought them to you so that you may decide if they live or die."_

"_Can you translate?"_

"_Yes, my king."_

"_Then ask them what their business is here."_

"My king wants to know what your business is here on our planet."

Kirk cleared his throat. "My name is James Kirk, I am the Captain of U.S.S. Enterprise, and we are but humble explorers, your, uh, Cat-ness."

"Jim, I do not believe that is the most appropriate thing to say in this situation," scolded Spock. But Kirk ignored him.

"We're on a mission searching for new life in the universe, and your beautiful planet is the only thing we have found in a long time. Please, if you let us go we will never come back to your home again." Brock repeated Kirk's words to the king slowly. Kirk took the time to look at the palace, maybe, if the odds were not in his favor, he could find out a way to contact his ship and get them out of here. While looking towards the top of the palace, his eyes caught movement. Something was up there. He squinted but still couldn't make out a solid figure. He had a piercing fear in his heart that it was looking right at him.

Kirk's eyes snapped back when he heard the king roared fiercely. "What is he saying?"

"The king wants to know that if he allows you to leave peacefully, how we will know if you spread word of our home? He demands to know if others like you will come and destroy us."

"Sir, my people mean you no harm. We will personally make sure that no one will ever come here." Jim hated to say this; the planet was his first and possibly the last thing he would ever find on this five-year mission. It pained him to know that he could never get the chance to explore it or even tell people about it.

Brock repeated his words, and it made the king very angry. _"LAIRS!" _roared the king so loud it echoed several times through the city. _"Kill them now!"_

Even without understanding the king's words, the crew knew that their fate was sealed. Four cats came up behind each one and raised a shimmering sword. Kirk looked back at the top of palace, the shadow had moved out of sight. Kirk looked at his faithful friends. He couldn't even tell them good bye and that he was sorry, all he was able do was close his eyes and prepare for his death.

"_SSSTTTOOOPPPP!" _came a roar so fierce and terrifying it made the king's outburst look like a purr. The roar was so loud it even made the volcano shudder and smoke. The four warriors dropped their swords and backed away. A new monster jumped down from the top of the golden palace with a thundering growl. _"YOU WILL END THIS RIGHT NOW, FOR THESE CREATURES ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION!"_


	4. Chapter 4

The crew's savior stepped into the light, and what they saw amazed yet confused the lot of them. It was a she-cat. She appeared very young, around the age of Ensign Chekov. Her face was round and beautiful, and her hair was black with short coils. She had leopard-ring spots, but instead of being faded like the other females, her rings stood out in dark, inky black. She wore what appeared to be banded red silk covering her full chest, exposing her flat white stomach, and the same fabric was then wrapped around her hips to become a skirt. But her eyes were what drew their attention; the left eye was green and right was blue, which certainly stood out in a sea of yellow.

"Now, isn't she a beauty?" gasped Scotty.

"Brock, who is that? What did she say?" asked Kurt, but no answer came. Brock was on his toes, spear in hand.

"_What are you doing out here?" _growled the king.

"_You heard me; I will not let you kill these hairless men. They are now under my protection by law,"_ said the female. She turned to Brock. _"Tell them that they can trust me, please."_ Brock didn't move or speak. _"Fine then I shall tell them myself."_

The female cat knelt in front of McCoy. Just like Brock had with Kirk, she gently placed her fingertips on his throat. McCoy shuddered with the cool sensation that flooded his body.

"Hello," she said simply. She had a sweet voice that sounded quite kind. "My name is Calico, and I believe I just saved your lives." Calico herself then took out a dagger from a pouch around her waist, and cut the rope binding the crew's hands.

"Why are you helping us?" questioned Spock.

"I will explain once I get you away from here," Calico said quietly.

"_How dare you disobey our laws with such indecency?" _roared Loop suddenly.

"_Our laws clearly say that a Warrior can put any victim of capture under their protection, Loop. I am now their protector, so if you even touch them without asking my consent, you will have to deal with me and only me,"_ she growled. _"And I know you don't what to that. I will take them away from here and make sure they return safely to their 'starship'."_

"_You fool! If you aid them, they are sure to return with more of their kind!"_

Calico and Loop continued to stare each other down until the king interrupted. _"Take your pets and go, Calico."_

She bowed her head to the king, and then turned to Kirk. "Let's get you back to your ship, Captain."

"After you, Cal," said Kirk. He looked the she-cat over, the way Brock and the others had reacted to her sudden appearance made him wonder if they could trust her, but if she could get them back to the ship, he would follow her anywhere.

Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy followed Calico down the stairs. The courtyard was silent as they made their descent. Mothers held their kits closer to their bodies the nearer Calico got. The crew didn't go out the way they had come in on the lizards. Calico lead the group to a small tunnel under the stairs. She let the men go first then locked a door behind her. Calico then pulled a sting that set off a chain reaction, lighting small torches along the walls of the tunnels. "Follow me," she said.

"We thank you for saving our lives, Ms. Calico," said Spock.

"There is no need to thank me," she smiled. "What are your names? I already know Captain Jim Kirk."

"Red shirt's Scotty, that's Bones, and pointy ears here is Commander Spock," Jim answered for them.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So this planet of yours, Cal," Kirk started.

"I know what you are about to say, Captain. You do not what to leave my planet yet. I heard what you said about our home being your only discovery. I'm very sorry. I wish I could help you more, but if I allow you to stay, it could cost me your lives, and as your protector I will not let that happen." Calico's voice was filled with true guilt. Jim just couldn't understand her. She seemed friendly but the rest of her kind was terrified of her.

"Ms. Calico, are we out of sight from your people?" asked Spock.

"Yes, I am the only one who uses these tunnels anymore, but we must tread on farther if you want to contact your ship."

"Can we stop right here just for a minute?"

"Sure, Mr. Spock," said Calico confused.

Just then, Spock tackled Kirk to the ground. He then continued to punch him several times across the face.

"God damn it, get off him Spock!" shouted McCoy. Calico got behind Spock and lifted him off of the captain. McCoy shuffled over to Jim and made sure that no bones were broken.

"What the hell was that Spock?" asked Kirk, trying to stand up by balancing on Bones' shoulder.

"That, Captain, was for almost getting us killed, and for damaging a race that had never experienced human contact before," Spock responded calmly, though Calico still held tightly to his uniform afraid of another attack.

"Oh, come on, Spock! You know as well as I do that I've done a lot worse! Now, really, why did you just attack me?"

"Ms. Calico, you may let go of me," was all Spock said. Calico slowly let go of Spock's shirt. They set off again, this time with McCoy in-between Spock and Kirk. Scotty had gone up to make polite conversation with Cal. Before long, the company saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The crew followed the native up the stone steps into the outside world.

They walked into a garden that was unlike anything they had ever dreamed; it was not at all like the moist jungles that greeted them, just hours before. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors blossomed in sections marked off by different stone walls. A large sculpture of large rocks sat directly in the middle of the garden, and clear water poured out from the seams of the rocks into small wooden pipes that sent the water to the flowers.

"Wow, this is absolutely amazing, Cal," gasped Kirk once his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Thank-you, Captain, this garden is my life's work. I spend all my time here." Cal walked over to the rock fountain and cupped her hand under the flow. Her tongue lapped up most of the water then she rubbed the rest on her face and neck. "You must be hot and thirsty, come right here and refresh yourselves." The crew did as they were told.

"We will never be able to thank you enough, Cal," said Kirk. "You saved our lives."

"There is no reason to thank me. I wish you much luck on your journey. Hopefully, you can try to find a planet that won't kill you," said Calico. She stood back from the crew as they ready to beam up.

"Wait, we can't just leave like this," sighed Kirk.

"Oi, what do ya mean, Captin'?" asked Scotty.

"Calico, would you like to join us on the Enterprise?" asked Kirk. He turned to see the shocked look on the cat's face.

"What?" she gasped.

"Captain, I must advise against this," protested Spock. "We have no idea what this creature is capable of."

"It's true, Captain. You have no idea what I can do," said Calico.

"I don't care. Cal, you disobeyed your own people's law to save us, something I do a lot. My offer still stands," said Kirk. "What do you say?"

Calico looked at the unusual aliens in front of her. "I say, Captain, get me the hell out of here."

Kirk smiled. "Now, that's what I like to hear!" he pressed the communicator on his shirt. "This is Captain Kirk to the Enterprise; five to beam up."


	5. Chapter 5

Moments later Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty and Calico appeared in the transporter room. Calico was in deep shock by the advanced starship; her eyes widened and her jaw was ajar.

"So we are actually in space, Captain?" she asked in awe.

"Yep," bragged Kirk. "We're up miles and miles from the surface of Cataka."

"Well, this has been great, Captin', but I really should be gettin' back where I belong," said Scotty as he exited the transporter room. The door remained open as Uhura stormed in.

She slapped Spock across the cheek. "I can't believe you went down to that planet without even telling me!" she shouted. "You could have died!"

"Nyota," Spock started.

"Don't you 'Nyota' me, Spock! Do you know what would happen to me and your un-born child if you were killed without even saying any last good-bye? I had to hear that you had left from Sulu of all people!" Uhura, frustrated and angry, stormed out the way she had come with Spock on her heels.

"I like your women, Captain. They are quite feisty," spoke Calico. "But know I wonder, what are you going to do to me on your vessel?"

"Well, I hate to say this, Cal, but we're going to have to keep you in a cell until we run tests and see what makes you tick. But Bones here will make that as painless as possible for the girl who saved our lives."

"Whatever it takes for you to trust me. And will you ever get over the whole life saving thing?," said Calico. "Another thing, don't worry about pain; it takes a lot to hurt me, sir."

Kirk and McCoy led Cal through the ship to the cells. She got inside without question or protest. "This is much nicer than our prisons, Captain."

"How so?" asked Kirk.

"For starters, you don't have rotting skulls hanging on chains along cracking walls."

"That would do it, alright."

McCoy enlarged the hole that acted as the only doorway between the two sides. He handed a stack of clothes to Cal. "If you don't mind putting these on."

Cal took the clothes and turned her back to the two men. They watched quietly as she used her claws to cut the band across her chest and the knot keeping her skirt up. This was the first time Jim noticed that she had a tail. It was long and bushy where it curled up just above her feet. He also took notice that her black rings traced her spine down to the start of the tail. She took the black pants off the pile and made a small cut in the butt; she then slipped them on and pushed her tail through the cut. Calico then lastly took the long-sleeved, skin-tight black top and pulled it over her head. She turned back around to face the Captain and doctor.

"This top is a bit restricting for my taste, sir," she said. Cal brought her claws back out and cut a line right under her breast in the shirt. Once the cut was complete, the fabric fell to the floor to show her white stomach. "Better. How do I look?"

"Beautiful," came a gasp from behind Kirk. They all looked up to see Chekov. He stared at the cat inside the glass.

"Cal this is Mr. Chekov, Mr. Chekov this is Calico. She's a native from the planet we just visited," Kirk said.

"Hello," Cal said sweetly.

"Hello," said Chekov sort of awkwardly. "Ah, Captain you are needed on the bridge. The planet's heat is beginning to interfere with the communication, sir."

"I'm on my way. Bones, stay here and do whatever you do in this kind of situation." McCoy rolled his eyes as Jim left with Chekov. "Stick your arm through the hole; I need to take a blood sample."

Uhura paced quickly down the corridors with Spock calling after her. They finally got to their room.

"Nyota, your anger is not good for the baby," Spock said after the doors had closed behind him.

"Oh, give me a break, Spock! When have you ever thought about what was good for the baby?" she yelled. "Spock, talk to me! You never talk to me anymore!"

"I cannot talk because…." Spock trailed off.

"Because, what?" Uhura pressed.

Spock sat down. "When we were on Cataka today, I experienced many emotions. Many of them I did not understand still now. I saw a family that had been apart for a long time, get reunited. The look they all had. They knew that they would not be together for long and they knew that their moment of happiness would not last. I wondered what would happen to those children if one day their father did not come back. Then I thought; what if that happened to me? No child should have to suffer through that. I believe what I'm trying to say, Nyota, is that I'm scared. I'm terrified of becoming a father out here, and for that I am very sorry."

Uhura sat down beside Spock. "No, I'm sorry, Spock. I never knew you felt that way." She pulled Spock's head onto her shoulder. "But that's the reason that I'm not, because I know you. I know that you'll come back; you always come back. I guess I just didn't believe it until what happened today." She kissed him on the head. "But if you are ever out there in the unknown, doing God knows what, and you feel like you're coming back, here's your motivation." Uhura took Spock's hand and guided it to her extended stomach, where he felt his child kick for the first time.

"Alright everybody, there's no need to panic. You're favorite captain is back where he belongs," said Kirk as he took a seat in the chair. Suddenly, Scotty voice came in through the communicator.

"Engineering to bridge," he said.

"Hey, Scotty it looks like you got the communicators up and running again."

"I, Captin', everything is in working order down here, sir."

"Well, in that case," Kirk turned to the window. "Mr. Sulu, punch it."


	6. Chapter 6

The ship had been in warp for about two hours when McCoy called for Kirk in sick bay.

"What is it, Bones?" asked Jim has he and Spock entered through the automatic doors.

"You need to take a look at this, Jim," said McCoy in shock. He took a seat at his desk and pulled up an image on his small viewing screen. A bunch of little red circles were shown vibrating at an amazing speed.

"What are those?" asked Kirk.

"These are Calico's blood cells. They regenerate and multiply faster than anything I have ever seen in my entire medical career. Ever faster than…than..." Bones trailed off.

"Faster than what, Doctor?" asked Spock.

McCoy turned in his chair to look up at the captain and his first officer. "Faster than Khan's. By miles."

Moments later, McCoy, Kirk, and Spock along with other safety officers Kirk had assembled marched down to the cells where Calico was being kept. She sat in the middle of the cell with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Cal's eyes opened and her ears perked up when she heard the footsteps of the men.

"Hello, Captain," she said standing up. "Is there a problem?"

"Let Bones see your hand, Cal," Kirk said a bit shaken. He enlarged the hole and Cal unsure, put her hand through. McCoy grabbed it firmly and brought out a knife. Cal's eyes widened in horror.

"Captain?" she questioned. Suddenly, Bones wiped the shard blade across her palm, leaving a huge gash that flooded with blood. Cal hissed in pain and tried to pull her paw back, but Bones kept his grip. The three watched as the bloody cut stitched itself back together in seconds and left only a thin, clean scar. McCoy let go of her hand and she pulled it close to her body.

"Can all of your people do that, Cal?" said Kirk slowly.

"No, sir," she whispered.

"Then I think you better tell us why you can."

Cal sat back down with her leg crossed in the middle of floor again. "It's true. I am not like the others. But you could probably see that in my appearance. I was born looking like this, Captain, and my people saw it as a sign from the gods. They thought that dark rings and two different colored eyes made me evil. In short, they thought I was an evil god in a mortal shell, and that one day I would shed my skin and take over. Warriors killed my mother believing that she asked the gods to make me this way. Then they took me, and tried to kill me, but they couldn't. They attempted to drown and stab me. I bleed and cried but my death did not come. The king came and told the Warriors to keep me in the palace under heavy guard, for he thought that if he could befriend and care for the demon-child inside me, I would resist from destroying Cataka."

"So are you some kind of demon, Calico?" asked Kirk.

"Funny," she sighed. "My name actually means 'dangerous beauty' in our language. But no, Captain, I am no god and certainly no demon. I am, as you would say, evolution. In what may be a few months to hundreds of years, my people will see more like me come into the world."

"Does this make you immortal?" asked McCoy.

"No, I am not immortal either, Doctor. I have found that there is one way to kill me."

"And what is that?"

"Do you plan to kill me?" she asked hurt. Cal took a few steps back.

"Of course not, but we should know. I take safety very seriously, Calico," said Jim.

"This coming from the man, who beamed down on a new planet, and risked the lives of his best friends and crew members."

"Calico, please tell us."

Cal stood up and turned her back to the crew. She parted her curly black hair to show what looked like an orange jewel glowing at the base of her neck. "I am also the only one on my planet that has this; I call it a Fawn, which means 'angel protector.' If you can break this, you can break me." She dropped her hands and turned to face them. "The only problem is, sir, that I don't know how to break it. I got low a few times and tried to take myself out, but nothing. Blades and claws can't even scratch the surface. As far as I know, my Fawn is the most unbreakable substance in the universe."

"Alright, we believe you," said Kirk as he dismissed his guards.

"Does this have to do with the man who was in this prison before me?" asked Cal.

"How do you about that?" asked Spock.

"I can smell him, or what's left of him," said Cal. "It's almost like small fingerprints all over this container."

"The man who was in that cell was not a man, he was a monster, and there's no way he can get back here or anywhere." Jim turned to leave, but stopped.

"I can see inside you, Captain, and in truth, you really don't believe that." Kirk left without another word, followed by Spock, and McCoy went back to sick bay. Calico stood alone, she walked to the glass. Cal brought up her claws and managed to cut a hole in its clear surface, which then quickly mended itself almost like her skin had done. "I am your protector, Captain, and I feel a storm coming for you. When it gets here, you and your crew will finally know what fear means to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed and spirits rose aboard the Enterprise. The discovery of Cataka gave the crew a new hope that there were strange things growing in the dark. But the main focus was still on the cat creature that was living in one of the ship's prison cells. Even from behind a clear wall, Calico managed to befriend every crew member. She became fond to Scotty, Bones, and especially Mr. Chekov.

After a month of flight, Captain Kirk went to see Calico before the day crew had stated work. His heart skipped when he entered the room to find that Cal's cell appeared empty.

"Calico?" called Kirk. There was movement on the cell ceiling. Kirk looked up to see her clung to it. Her eyes opened quickly and she leaped down.

"Good morning, Captain," she said stretching.

"You sleep on the ceiling?" asked Kirk.

"It helps my mind process during the night," Cal said simply.

"Well," Kirk started. "I came in here to let you out."

"What?"

"You've been in here for a month, and we've done every test imaginable on you; I believe you have the right to roam freely on my ship."

"Wow, thank-you, Captain! I really didn't think you trusted me this much." Kirk just smiled at her and opened the cell.

The rest of the morning was spent showing Calico the different areas of the ship. They first went by sick bay to visit Bones, and then by engineering to see the engine.

"Good morning, Scotty," greeted Kirk.

"I, Captain, that it is, and I see ya got the lovely Ms. Calico with ya too!"

"Hello, Mr. Scott," grinned Cal. "Oh my, is this what powers the vessel?" Cal mouth fell open at the sight of the main core.

"Yes, indeed!"

"It is absolutely amazing. Never in my life have I seen something this advanced."

"I, this is far from the wee stone, ma'am," said Scotty, he was obviously enjoying all the praise. "You know, if you would stop by every now and again, I could give ya a few pointers on how it operates."

"Really? That would be fantastic, Mr. Scott!" squeaked Cal.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this up, but there is one more thing I would like to show Cal," said Kirk.

"Of course, sir. Thanks again," said Cal addressing Scotty. Calico followed Jim out of engineering and into the elevator. "Where are you taking me now, Captain?"

"I'm taking you to the best place on the entire ship," he said. The elevator stopped but the doors did not open yet. "Now, I want this to be a surprise, so close your eyes." Cal did as she was told. Kirk then took her by the shoulders and led her out the doors. He got close to her ear and whispered; "Open."

Calico's eyes opened to what really was the best place on the Enterprise. They were on the bridge. Cal looked out the large window to millions of stars shimmering across the dark background. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"When I was little, Captain, I would sneak out of my room in the palace. I would climb to the roof where I would just lie there for hours and watch the stars and the moons. I had dreams about being among them. Lying there, I would pray to the gods every night to send me angels that could take me away from that hell and to leave me to dance with the jewels in the sky." She turned to Kirk. "Thank-you, Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, for finally answering my prayers."

"Cal, this ship is your home now, and its crew is your family."

"I have never been shown such kindness, and been given so much trust," Calico said quietly. Cal stared out the window looking at every single detail in the sky. The crew fell onto the bridge one by one.

Suddenly, the ship whirred as if it had crashed. Emergency lights flashed and buzzers sounded. Then everything became dark.

"Mr. Sulu, what the hell is going on?" shouted Kirk.

"All power is off-line, sir," Sulu answered

"What about the emergency power?"

"It appears to also be off-line."

Calico sniffed the air. "Captain, your hull has been breached. Someone has come aboard this ship who is not supposed to be here."

"Do you know where they are, Cal?"

She sniffed the air again. "Yes, but they are moving and quickly if that."

"Sir, how are we supposed to get a security team down there when we can't see, and when we have no communication?" asked Sulu.

"I can go, Captain," said Calico. "My eyes are still very keen in the dark. I know I can take care of them."

"Go but be careful," order Kirk.

Cal leaped through the darkness of the bridge. She managed to pry open the elevator doors and open the emergency exit. Cal snaked through the ducts following her nose. Just then, the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She jumped through a hatch and stood in a corridor not far from engineering.

A man a lie on the floor; she bent down to find his neck was snapped. Cal rested her claws on his cold forehead. "Lead this brave soul to his garden," she prayed. There was a clang from down the hall. "And bless my own."

Calico climbed the wall and clung to the ceiling. Her claws dug into the metal as she crawled noiselessly along it. Cal came closer and closer to the source of the smell; it was a man. The stranger was hidden in depths of machinery. A low growl erupted deep from within Cal's throat as she positioned herself right on top of him. With a roar she let go of the rafts and landed on him.

The man fought back hard. He threw the hardest punches Calico had ever experienced. She kicked and flung her claws, fighting with some of the most challenging Warrior moves but leaving on paper cuts on the tough skin of the stranger. He butted her in the head, sending her flying back into the wall. She growled with the pain but it quickly went away' the smell of her own blood filled her nose. Calico pressed up against the wall as the man marched near her. Once he was close enough, she pushed off, claws ready. Calico landed on top of the man; she held her claws under his neck and just above where his heart was.

"Who are you?" she roared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't kill me, kitty," he snickered.

"Watch me." She dug her sharp nails into his chest, the warm, sticky blood flowing out at a great rate. He yelled in pain. "Now, once again; WHO ARE YOU? Did someone send you here?"

"Yesss…." He whimpered.

"Tell me who! Who sent you?" Cal dug her claws deeper, breaking through the rib cage. "ANSWER ME!"

The man gasped for breath. "This…is…only the…beginning," he shuddered. "I'm…not the…first…I will…not be…the…last."

"I'm tired of your shit! WHO SENT YOU HERE!?" Cal yelled, her voice echoing through the halls. Her hand had wrapped around the man's still beating heart. He howled in pain. With his last breath he screamed the answer.

"KHAN!" The lights came on, and Calico ripped the intruder's heart out.


	8. Chapter 8

The body of the intruder and his victims were collected then shipped to sick bay. The sight of the man's body had made Kirk throw-up in his mouth. The heart was cleanly ripped out and his eyes were trapped in forever state of pure horror. Five crew members in red shirts lie in the halls with their necks snapped. It had only taken one swift movement to end their lives. After many checks on the ship's attendance Commander Spock found that the only one missing was Calico.

"I think I know where she is, Spock. Come with me," ordered Kirk. He went with Spock to the prison cells. I small puddle of fresh blood was forming on the floor of Cal's former cage. She was sitting once again on the ceiling; her right hand was stained with strange blood and a large gash was open on her left shoulder-blade. Kirk called for McCoy.

"Cal," said Kirk. He spoke slowly and gently hoping to keep her and himself calm. "Why don't you come down from there so that we can talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about, Captain?" Cal snorted. "I killed a man in cold blood; end of story."

"Did he say anything to you before you, uh," Kirk stuttered, he felt sick just thinking of that body again.

"Very little," Cal said simply. McCoy entered the room with his medical case. Cal climbed down and sat propped against the wall. Bones leaned in close to her and began to clean her back wound.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"The man shoved me into the wall; a piece of metal struck me," she answered. "I wouldn't worry about it, Doctor. It will heal soon."

"It may heal, but it won't clean itself properly." McCoy continued to work on cleaning as the gash started to stitch together once again.

"What was he able to say to you?" asked Spock.

"I asked him what his business was and if someone had sent him aboard the ship. I never got his business out of him."

"Well, then did he say who sent him?" said Kirk.

Calico took in a deep breath. "Khan." McCoy's arm slipped and the Captain's mouth dropped.

"Impossible," said Kirk.

"Improbable," retorted Spock.

Cal pushed away the shocked McCoy and stood up. She was a little dizzy from the lack of blood. "Captain, I just killed a man and I had no idea what his name was. In his last moments, he told me that man who sent him also happens to be the man who stayed in this exact same cell." She got closer to Kirk's face. Her fangs were mere inches away from his ear as she harshly whispered; "That man's bones and organs were like nothing I have ever felt. It took an effort for me to cut through them. And if that was able to make me sweat, than it will never be possible for you. I am your crew's protector so I strongly suggest that you tell me what I am up against." She stood back and her silt, colored eyes pierced Kirk.

He spent the next half an hour making sure he covered every single detail about Khan that he knew. He went on about him and his crew being frozen for hundreds of years and how Khan was able to trick the Enterprise into getting his crew back. Kirk was also forced by Bones to cover the fact that Khan's blood was able to save his life.

"So, as I said before, Khan is no man, he is nothing less than a monster," finished the Captain.

"Doctor, may I see one of those rags?" asked Cal to McCoy. He handed one to her and she began clean the dried blood from her hand. "You think that man I killed was a member of Khan's crew that was frozen in a torpedo?"

"Yes, I do," answered Kirk.

"And the plot thickens," snarled Calico as she dug at her dirty fur with the wet cloth.

"Ah, Captain, may I interject?" said Chekov once he entered the room.

"Of course, Mr. Chekov, go on."

"I did a background check and there is something you must know, sir," stuttered Chekov. He went over to a computer and began to pull up a file. A picture of the dead intruder came up. "The man's name was Richard Toms, sir. Toms was born in California; he was only 27 years old and he also happened to be a star fleet officer on the U.S.S. Nova."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," said Kirk.

"But there is more, sir. Reports say that he died of a stroke four months ago while on duty."

"Captain, this does not make sense," said Spock.

"I already covered that, Mr. Spock."

"So, Chekov, are you trying to say that I killed an already dead man?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Chekov.

"But how was Khan able to get Toms' body off the Nova?" asked Spock.

"I think a better question would be how Khan is even awake," spat Kirk.

"Wait, Chekov, what does that 'X' mean?" asked Cal pointing a claw at a flashing red 'X' beside the name of Richard Toms' former ship. The Ensign's fingers moved across the board.

"I cannot believe this!" gasped Chekov.

"What's wrong?" asked Kirk as he; Spock, McCoy, and Calico inched closer.

"It is saying that the U.S.S. Nova has been terminated, sir! Three months ago the Nova was attacked in deep space! The ship was too far away and it took weeks for a rescue to get there, but when they did, there were no survivors among the wreckage."

"Is anyone else getting a really bad feeling about this?" asked McCoy.

"You mean the feeling that Khan destroyed the Nova and then brought back one of its dead crew members and could be watching us this very second?" said Cal.

"That would be the one."

"We need to get back to the nearest Star-base, like yesterday," said Kirk.

"Captain, if we go to the nearest base that would be aborting the mission," said Spock.

"Spock, I won't have my ship sitting like a target in the middle of deep space. The safety of the Enterprise has been compromised. Kirk with Spock and Chekov went back to the bridge and Calico followed McCoy back to sick bay. The ship was suddenly quiet and dark, for the most powerful members aboard walked with their hearts heavy for they knew that they may not live to see the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Kirk stared with a blank look outside. His regular crew had left the bridge to get some sleep and was replaced by the secondary crew. Kirk hadn't noticed. In a 24 hour time period they would arrive at the nearest base where a meeting was to be held with every captain and first officer in star fleet. The largest conference in history. This didn't bother Kirk at all, for it was a person from his past that scared the hell out of him. The meeting would be the first time in two years that he would get to see Carol again. After their last communication, she had be stationed as the first officer aboard another ship; where her talents in the science field could shine.

"Your heart is troubling you, Captain," said a voice, snapping Kirk back to the cold ship. Calico had entered the bridge. She wasn't wearing her black uniform from the first day anymore. A black skirt hung low to the floor on her waist with a matching black strap-less chest covering. Black stud and small golden hoop earrings glistened on her tall ears. Cal looked much like she had that day on Cataka, except for the grim color choice.

"Huh?" asked Kirk rubbing his eyes.

"My people have a way of looking into other's hearts and minds, and if I may say so, sir, your emotions are putting on quite the show," said Cal. She leaned down close to his ear and whispered. "We can take this conversation somewhere else if you want to continue being the big, bad captain."

Kirk was tired and reluctantly agreed. He followed to her own quarters.

"Sit down, Kirk," she said entering the room. She gestured over to a small table with pillows for chairs. He sat down without question. "I'll go get something to tide us over." Cal left the room and Kirk took in the surroundings. The bed had been replaced by a canvas cocoon being held up by cords attached to an archway. Vases of flowers were placed in every available space but what stood out was the large collection of Earth roses beside the sleeping hammock. The were the deepest red he had ever seen. The closet was open and Kirk could see dresses and other articles of clothing in different colors but mostly of black, red, blue and green.

"You've become quite the decorator, Cal," mocked Kirk as Calico reentered the room. She put down a wooden tray with snacks and two cups that were filled with a hot, steaming broth.

"It keeps me occupied," she responded. "But let's get on to you, shall we? You don't seem like the kind of man to have a Vixen."

"A what?" asked Kirk.

Cal shook her head but smiled. "A Vixen. Legend says that long ago we had two heads, four arms and legs and two tails. When the gods became angry with someone they would split them in half and they separated them on opposite sides of the world. They would then have to go on a horrible journey to find their other half. Each piece knew that there was only one other half that could complete them; each half was the other's Vixen. To put it simply, a Vixen is a soul mate."

"That sounds complicated."

"What's her name?"

Kirk took a sip of the dark drink. It was sweet and thick, almost like a steaming tree sap. It slid down his throat and warmed his whole body. "Carol."

"I've always like that name. It means 'star-born' on Cataka." Cal took what looked like a nut off the small tray. It crunched under the pressure of her sharp teeth.

"It suits her," said Kirk. "Well, I better get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day." He went to stand up. Cal kept her eyes down as she juggled a nut round in her palm.

"Do you think your people will like me, Jim?" she asked. This was the first time she actually addressed him by his first name since being on the ship.

"They're going to love you, Cal, I know it." The door slid open, but not before he heard a loud crunch from the table. Cal had crushed the nut into a powder in her bare hand.

"Goodnight, Captain," she said quietly. Kirk stared but nodded to her and left.

When he got back to his own quarters, he went straight to bed. His dreams melted to horrid nightmares every second his eyes remained closed. He was running through a corridor without end; the sound of Khan's laughter echoed off the halls. A thick gas clouded Kirk's vision and slipped down this throat. Suddenly, a dark shape struck him and he hit the floor. A monster of pure black pulled his body and propped it against the wall; it held tightly to his uniform. His blood stained through the clothes as the grip tightened. He strained his eyes but no permanent shape would come. The creature's head got right near his ear; a deep evil, laughter of acid came from the pit of its throat as it whispered; "Goodnight, Captain."

The next morning, Kirk's hands were shaking as he attempted to button his new uniform for the meeting. Every little sound made them jump and he began to sweat. He finally got sick of it and went to splash water on his face. Kirk stood alone, silently taking in deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't decide if it was the constant nightmares, the return of Khan, or the reuniting with the love of his life that made him sick. Kirk covered his mouth as he coughed. He looked down; there was blood on his hand. His knees buckled and he hit the hard floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Uhura tucked in the last golden button through the flap of Spock's meeting uniform. She bit her lip and turned to grab his hat lying on the bed.

"Man, I am loving these uniforms," she said placing it on his head. Spock took Uhura's arms and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled away but kept close to his face. "What was that for?"

"Perhaps I should stay here with you," he whispered.

"What?" Uhura was almost shocked.

"It I getting very close, Nyota."

"I know, Spock." She hugged him. "But you need to go. Everything is all messed up, screwed around. They need you today. I'll be right here when you get back." She fixed the position of her husband's badge and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go get em' tiger."

In another part of the ship Chekov walked up to a closed-door and knocked.

"Come in," called from inside. The door slid open and he stepped inside. Calico stood in the center of room. Her hair draped in black silky curls with her ears sticking out. She was finishing pulling on a dark blue dress. The blue dress with a sweet-heart neck-line covered her stomach and fell to the floor; the skirt had a long slit that travel all the way up her leg. Cal held the fabric to her chest as she turned to see Chekov. She smiled.

"Pavel, you arrived right on time. Could you lace me up?" she asked sweetly.

"I brought you this," said Chekov holding a deep red rose.

"Another one?" While holding her dress with one hand, she reached over and took the flower. She twirled the stem in her hands and brought it up to her rose. "These are my absolute favorite! What are they called again?"

Chekov awkwardly reached for the two lace strings hanging from the bottom of the open back dress, just above her tail. He took them and began to criss-cross them through the cuts. "Roses, ma'am."

"Roses," Cal repeated. The warm scent flooded Calico's nostrils, bringing a tingling sensation throughout her brain and heart. "Thank-you" she said after Chekov had finished. She glided across the room and placed the rose along in the vase with the others. Cal got closer to the ensign and hugged him tightly. She looked him in the eyes; her heart pounded as she clutched the back of his neck gently and kissed him. Chekov held her waist and kissed her back.

"We could get into so much trouble," Cal laughed after they broke away. "But I don't think I really care." She held his face and stroked his neck; their foreheads pressed together. Suddenly, Calico pushed him away and held her nose. A harsh coughing came out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Chekov rushing to her side. Cal struggled to stand, her claws clung to his gold shirt. "Calico?"

She looked up. "The Captain. Something's happened to Kirk!" Cal got a burst of energy; she hiked up her dress and ran out the door with Chekov sprinting behind her.

Through the corridors they raced when Cal bumped into Spock. He stumbled backwards and stared into Cal's widened, frightful eyes. He didn't need to hear anything he followed her and Chekov. They reached the captain's quarters, the door was closed.

"Jim!" Calico shrieked pounding on the door. She pressed her ear against the door. Nothing.

"Captain?" called Spock. His heart pounding.

"Commander, step back!" spoke Chekov. Spock took hold of Cal by the shoulders and pulled her away from the door. With all the strength he could muster, the young man pulled at the door. Finally, at a great speed, it slid open. Calico pushed past and followed her nose to the bathroom.

Captain Kirk lay on the slick floor in a small puddle of blood, barely breathing.

"Mr. Chekov call Dr. McCoy, now!" Spock ordered. He got down on his knees beside Cal.

"Captain, wake up!" cried Calico. She shook him, trying to open his throat back up. With a jump, Kirk woke up gasping for air. His eyes were blood-shot and large. Cal held Kirk's head as he desperately tried to bring air into his body.

McCoy burst through to door with two other nurses behind him. Cal continued to hold on to the captain as Bones hooked a small machine to Kirk's nose and mouth that emitted air into his lungs. "What happened to him?" asked McCoy monitoring his lungs on a small screen.

"I was in my quarters when I smelled some kind of gas running through the pipes. But it didn't stop in my room; the gas kept traveling until it was all blown into the Captain's room," answered Calico.

"That dead son of a bitch must have planted a transmitter in the ship's oxygen systems," said McCoy.

"I will order Mr. Scott to find the device, but, Doctor, is there any telling now how long Jim has breathed in this toxin?" asked Spock.

"If I may answer that, Commander," started Cal. "It was probably two hours, at most. When I began to get ready fo the meeting, I faintly smelled it but I didn't realize it was this toxic until it was too late."

"You did good, kid," said Bones. "Looks like you got here just in time. Any longer and-" Kirk stirred. His eyes reopened and his breathing started to regulate.

"What happened?" he struggled to make out.

"Try to keep your heart rate down, Jim," ordered Bones.

Suddenly, a panicked Scotty came through the com. "Captain! Commander! Does anyone read me?"

Spock answered. "What is wrong, Mr. Scott?"

"Well, I got some good news and some really terrible news. The good news is that we found the bug and took it down."

"And what is the bad news, sir?" asked Spock.

"This thing says that two blasts of gas were shot off to two different spots on the ship." The room grew silent, someone else in the ship was down, just like Jim had been. Cal's eyes widened. She got close to the walls with her nose. A nurse and Chekov were helping Kirk to his feet as they all watched the creature move around the room. Soon, she began to cough again. Cal covered her mouth and tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Spock-" she stuttered. Spock knew exactly what she was going to say and took off running through the door; Cal followed at a great speed. With Spock at the head, Cal ran up the wall to get in front him. She was much, much quicker and stronger than him and he knew it. They both busted through the door of Spock and Uhura's quarters.

Uhura was lying, much as Kirk had been, on the bed with a small amount of blood trickling out of her mouth. "I can get her out of here faster to sick bay. Just try to keep up," said Cal. She put her arms under Uhura's legs and behind her back. Cal looked into Spock's eyes. "She's going to be alright, Spock, I promise." With a burst of speed and energy, Cal took off with the unconscious woman in her arms.

McCoy had also taken the hint when the two had run out of the room; he had prepared a breathing system and a bed. Kirk was sitting on another table with his small portable one. Cal dashed in and laid Uhura on the open table, and then turned to stop Spock. "You have to keep back and let the doctor do his work."

"This is not good," said McCoy after hooking up Uhura

"What's wrong?" asked Spock, is voice was shaking. "Is my wife going to be alright?" Calico held tightly to Spock trying to keep he calm.

"The baby's coming fast," reported the doctor. Moments later, Uhura stirred at McCoy tried to keep her calm, telling her what to do. Spock went to his wife's side, taking her hand. Chekov held Calico close.

McCoy was right when he said fast. "Push!" shouted Bones mere minutes later. Uhura screamed and tighten her grip on Spock's hand. This was harder for her because her body hadn't fully recovered from the effects of the gas. With her last amount of strength, Uhura pushed and the baby arrived.

But there was no cry. No sound, not even a heart beat, came from the newborn. Tears clouded everyone's eyes as the sudden realization of the stillborn child. Spock cradled Uhura's head in his neck. Kirk looked away and Chekov hugged Cal as hot tears matted the fur on her face. McCoy didn't even say if it was a boy or a girl. He did ,however, clean the infant off, cut the cord, and wrapped it in a blanket, covering its face. He sat down in his chair, McCoy had lost children before but it never got easier; if anything, it got harder.

Cal took a deep breath and released from Chekov's grip. She glided over to where the child was lying; her dress floating like a dark, ghostly stream behind her. She uncovered its face and took a deep breath. "I can save it."

"What?" Uhura choked, looking up.

"I can bring your baby back."


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell are you going on about?" McCoy harshly said. The sick bay was quiet; every eye piercing the orange fur of Calico.

"I have found that I have the ability to bring living things back to life by giving them part of my own," said Cal quietly. McCoy and Cal stared at each other.

"How did you find out you had this kind of 'ability,' Cal?" Kirk heaved. His lungs still pained him but he could go without the breathing device.

"As I have told the Captain, I was locked behind stone walls my entire life. Creatures would scurry through the clay and sometimes die. It was around the time I found out about the healing properties of the Fawn. I took a Yam, which is like your Earth rat, and brought it back in minutes. It woke up heathy, and if I may say so, it looked batter than it had ever before."

"Are there side effects?" asked McCoy. Uhura's head lifted once again.

Cal took a deep breath. "Yes. But you have my word that it is nothing major."

"What are these effects?"

"The patient will grow a very little Fawn at the base of its neck. It is nothing compared to mine, its small like a nut. The Fawn comes with a few extras, too. Such as: perfect vision, advanced hearing and agility. Simply, they become a little more cat-like; but, again, it is nothing compared to me," said Calico. She looked around the room desperately.

"Do they become immortal like you?" Bones questioned.

"No," Cal answered. "Their skin may become a bit thicker, but the result is about as human as you can get. Or Vulcan."

The Doctor was quiet. He looked at the alien. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Cal's jaw dropped. "You have to understand, sir! I've been on this ship for months! I know that you are not just crew members under the order of a reckless captain! You're a family. The only one I've ever known. This is no ordinary kit; this child is part of your family too. Please, I'm begging you, please let me save it."

"Will it hurt our baby?" asked Uhura, her voice cracked.

Cal walked closer to the devastated parents. She crossed her middle finger and pointer finger of her right hand. "In my world, this is a Tie. Breaking a tie was always punishable by the most gruesome death you can imagination. I gave a tie to this crew." Cal held her crossed fingers up a bit higher. "You have my Tie, Madame Uhura, that no harm will ever come to your child as long as I am alive."

More tears slid down the woman's face as she looked up at Calico. Uhura nodded. "Do it," she whispered. Spock didn't even object; no one did.

Cal took the bundle in her arms and cradled it; keeping it close to her body. Growls admitted from throat, meaning she was speaking in her native language. She turned her back to the crew, but they still saw when Cal brought up a hand; claws extended. Cal placed her claws on the back of the baby's neck and pushed them into the flesh. She kept growling. Unknown to the crew and even Cal herself, Calico's spots darkened to an even deeper black than before. She removed her claws and began to cradle the child once again.

The child's heart started to beat in its little chest and a high-pitched cry came from its mouth. Cal turned back around and said; "It's a girl."

Jaws dropped as McCoy, Kirk, and Chekov watched Cal took the baby girl and gently placed her in her father's arms. Spock then took his daughter to Uhura's whose tears of happiness had over whelmed her. The little girl was beautiful. Her skin was dark like her mother's and she had her father's pointed ears; her eyes were an amazing bright shade of crystal blue.

"You did it, kid," said McCoy patting Cal on the shoulder. He took notice at her eyes. They seemed heavy and dark.

"Thank-you, Doctor," said Cal quietly. She turned to Kirk. "Didn't we have a meeting to go to?"

Half an hour later, Kirk, Calico, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty were all in the transporter room. Kirk's uniform had been straightened and Calico was still wearing the blue dress but now with a lighter blue shawl around her shoulder that tied at her waist and a head-dress with magnificent white, blue, and green gems.

"Since my first officer is tied-up, Sulu will go with me and Cal. That leaves Chekov; you'll be in change of the ship until I return," said Kirk.

"Yes, sir!" nodded Chekov. Cal touched his hand and he looked into her eyes. "I will be doing my best."

Kirk turned to Scotty. "And, Mr. Scott, you will also be coming with us because I want you to tell the council about that little fucker," he said pointing to the device that gave off the gas in the ship.

"Captain," said Calico. The jewels on her head twinkling with her head movement. She held up a black walking stick. "The Doctor said you need the aid of this, since your body has not completely recovered."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kirk taking the stick. "Let's just get this over with."

The base was one of the smaller ones in the outer-ring but it was defiantly big enough to fulfill the needs of Star-fleet's record-breaking meet. When the members of the U.S.S. Enterprise beamed on, the meeting had already been in session for hours. They all took a deep breath, held their heads high, and walked in with as much dignity as they could muster.

The men and women at the round table stood as the company walked in. The stared at Kirk's limp and their eyes widen at the creature on Scotty's arm. Kirk stood in front of his seat at the front of the table with Sulu on his left and Calico and Scotty to his right. He and Cal remained standing as Kirk spoke to the sitting mass.

"Captains and officers of Star-fleet," he began. "Upon searching the outer regions of space, the U.S.S. Enterprise found a new planet called Cataka. This planet is unlike nothing ever seen by the human eye and until that day I only thought it existed in children's story books. A volcanic planet that mostly consist of purple ash deserts, it was here that myself and an away team were captured by the native people. We were sentenced to death. But it is because of this warrior, here, that I am standing in front of you today. I would like to introduce Calico of Cataka." He waved a hand over to Cal, who in turned bowed her head. No one clapped, everyone just stared. "She is different from the rest of her race, in fact she is better than the rest of her race. An amazing, beautiful woman of speed and skill, Calico has saved my life twice in last month. As you have heard by now, an intruder was beamed aboard my ship and killed five of my men while also planting a device on the Enterprise that almost killed me and another crew member this morning. Her nose was the only thing strong enough to track the gas before it took my life."

Scotty stood up with the device and spoke about the machinery and the gas it emitted into the Captain's quarters. Once Mr. Scott was finished Kirk spoke again. "We have to face this; even if we don't want to. Khan is back and clearly he has help this time. No ship or crew member is safe. Any unarmed ship in the far regions of space should land on the nearest planetary surface they can find. As much as my pride hates to say this, the Enterprise will be Khan's main target so if you have any crew members you can spare that are willing and are specialist in science, weaponry, or medical field, please have them sent aboard my ship immediately."

A few more words were said but there was nothing more that could be done. Soon the council faded like mist back to their origins. This was it; the universe was at war.


	12. Chapter 12

The hot wind of Cataka brushed Calico's fur and flushed her cheeks. She was in the forest; insects fluttered in the depths of the trees and she could smell thousands of other animals watching her. Her favorite hot spring was in front of her, bubbling and steaming. Cal stripped off her clothes and left them lying on the plush ground.

Cal stepped into the boiling water. She cupped her hands under the water several times and poured it over her head. Droplets of water raced down her back and bare chest as her tail flicked under the surface, creating small waves. A grove of huge trumpet flowers hung over the spring. Calico reached a calm hand into the flower and pulled out a clump of sweet-smelling wax. The wax melted from the heat into a soft gel, which she then traced and swirled in her hair.

There was large ripple in the water; someone had joined her. Cal turned to see Pavel Chekov wading towards her. She reached out a hand a stroked the smooth flesh of his cheek. They smiled.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder pounded through the trees. But it wasn't thunder. What appeared dozens of Catakan Warriors reveled themselves in the sunlight.

"_TRAITOR!" _ They growled. Cal tried to scream but her mouth was covered with the claws of another cat. They pulled her and Pavel from the water.

"_Brock?"_ Cal cried as she saw the tall alpha male push Pavel to his knees onto the ground. Tears so hot they burned ran down Cal's cheeks; she cried out in pure pain.

Four warriors held Cal down to the ground. She tried with all her might to break from their grip but to no avail. This didn't make sense; she could break anyone's grip. Brock took out a large spear from the saddle of his steed. He got closer and closer to Pavel with the sharp spear.

"_NO! Please, stop! Let him go! NO! NO!"_ Cal tried to roar and scream but no sound came from her throat. Blood started to run down her face from where the hot tears had burned through her skin. The drums started to beat which meant sacrifice. Bloody sacrifice.

Within seconds, the spear was released. It sliced like a knife in soft butter through the ensign's chest. Cal screamed at the top of her lungs. It was too much for her.

Calico awoke screaming in her cocoon on the Enterprise. She touched her cheeks; they were actually bleeding. Cal fell to the floor, she was cold and her whole body was shaking. Her heart pounded against her chest, if she didn't calm down, Cal was going to have a heart attack. Finally, she managed to stumble into the bathroom. Cal turned on the water. She ran her hands under the stream and splashed her face and neck. Her face burned. She looked up into the mirror and screamed again.

In the mirror a black she-cat with red glowing eyes stared at her. It's face was scared and mangled. Cal touched the glass and the 'reflection' did the same. The pure darkness of her reflection's fur made her heart fell suddenly hollow, as if it had, itself, torn it away.

"What are you?" Cal asked shakily.

It hissed an answer. "I'm you, Cal."

"No, that's impossible." She stood back.

"But here I am," it managed to chuckle like frying acid.

"What are you?" Cal asked again.

"Fine, if I must spell it out, I am Draca."

"Blood Hunter?" Cal translated the name from the language of her home world.

"Exactly," the black cat in the mirror grinned. Its teeth were large and pointed, nothing like Calico had ever seen. "Do you remember all the anger and frustration you kept bottled up all these years? Well, here I am."

"An emotion cannot become a personality."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I've been living in _your_ head."

"Why are you talking to me?" Fear had suddenly overwhelmed Calico. She knew the answer.

"Do I really need to answer that? You gave it up! The only thing that was holding me back in that pretty little brain of yours, and you gave to that alien kit!"

"But if I hadn't-"

"You wouldn't be seeing me!" Draca suddenly roared. "Now, you listen to me, bitch, you've broken the wall. You've released me and now I'm here." The cat raked her nasty, bloody claws on the other side of the glass and began talking in an evil whisper. "You will crack, Calico. You will crack like a fragile shell when you do, I'll take over, and you'll be on my side of the mirror. Then, I will kill every man, woman, and child aboard this worthless ship and make you watch from in here." Draca pointed to her skull. "And I think I'll start with your little mate. Pavel was it? He's all you think about."

"Get out of my head!" Cal roared.

Draca just laughed. "It's a little late for that! You are nothing but a pathetic, murderous, monster, just like your people thought you were! Let go, Calico! Taste the sweet blood of the innocent and drink in the power! Let me take your place!"

"I'm not the monster! You are!"

"But who was the one that created me? Face it! I am you! Welcome to Hell; population you and only you!"

Calico screamed in pain as her cheeks and eyes started burn again. The pain was so intense her knees buckled; she gripped the sink, leaving cracks from her claws.

"Do you feel that? The pain's only going to get worse the longer you hold me back!" Draca's ugly, broken face got closer to Cal's; blood began to drip into the dish. "Oh, and remember what I said about killing your little 'family.' I am going to do it very slowly, and painfully. I want to see the look in the Captain's eyes when he watches the kitty he trusted rip the very life out of his own crew."

Cal screamed and which all the strength she could pull out, she struck the glass with her fist. The image of Draca shattered into millions of pieces. Tiny shards rained down and cut Cal's right hand and arm. She looked down and tried to scream but nothing came. The scars on her arm started to stitch together but this time it was different. The scars were pure black; Draca's venom, Cal's venom, was leaking out right before her eyes. Cal's heart crashed against her chest and her breathing became heavy. Her body heaved and she cried harder than she had ever cried in her life. "No, no, no..." Calico fell on the pile on glass shards. Her vision blurred. "No, please, no..."


	13. Chapter 13

Calico was awakened by the Captain's knock on her door. She was still lying in the pile of glass. She looked down at her arm. The black scars were still there; it hadn't been a dream. They had even appeared to have gotten darker.

"Cal? Are you awake?" Kirk called from the hallway. She couldn't let him see her like this.

"I'll be just a moment, Captain!" she said back. She hurried to the closet and took out a long black veil. Cal wrapped her entire arm in the fabric and individually wrapped each finger. She looked all over here body for more scars. There were scars all over her back and stomach from falling on the shards last night. Cal panicked and found another veil from a different outfit. She wrapped it tightly around her upper body and chest.

"Is everything alright in there?" Kirk asked in concern.

Cal took out a long black skirt, slipped it on over her legs and raced to the door. "What would be wrong?" she said as the door opened.

"Nothing, I guess." Kirk smiled. "Follow me; there is someone I want you to meet." Cal went with the Captain without question. She was antsy, and every little movement made her jump like a young kitten.

They entered the transporter room. "Who are we meeting, sir?" Cal asked.

"Just wait," he said. Scotty sat at the computer, not saying a word. Cal turned around and almost shrieked. Draca was staring at her from the metal of the back wall. Cal turned away to face the receiving pads. With a swirling flash of light a woman appeared aboard the Enterprise. Her hair was short and blond and she wore a blue science uniform.

"Hi," she said sweetly. Her voice had the hint of a British accent that rolled smoothly off the tongue.

"Hi, Carol," said Kirk awkwardly. He shifted his weight across both feet. They stared at each other without any conversation.

The silence grew uncomfortable for Cal. "So you are Carol, Jim has told me so much about you." Cal held out a hand and Carol shook it.

"Calico, right? I've wanted to speak to you since the council meeting," said Carol. "My partner will be beaming aboard shortly. Actually, Mr. Scott, I think you know her."

Just then another woman appeared in the transporter room. She was little older than Carol and Kirk. She also had blue science uniform and her brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun.

"This is-" Carol started.

"Mira? Mira Romaine, is that really you?" Scotty stood up with a look of pure shock on his face. The woman stepped off the transporter pad and looked into Scotty's eyes.

"Scotty? I haven't seen you since the Memory Alpha project!" she exclaimed. She got up on her toes and hugged Scotty who hugged her back. "It's so good to see you."

Mira and Scotty slowly let go of each other and she turned to Cal. "You are very beautiful, miss."

Cal smiled. "Thank-you, very much." Mira reached a hand up and began to scratch behind Cal's right ear. At first Cal didn't know what to think, but it turned to the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. Cal's tail started to wag and a deep purr sounded deep in her throat.

"I like her, Scotty. Keep her," Cal laughed.

"Carol, Mira, are there any more of you coming?" asked Kirk.

The two shared a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Captain, but they're afraid. Unless their own captain orders them, I seriously don't think that you'll see many volunteers," said Carol. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, we can anyone who shows up." Kirk's heart dropped a bit lower. "I'll get someone up here to show you two to your quarters."

"That won't be needed for me, Captain," said Mira. "I would like to say here with Mr. Scott and catch up, if that's alright."

"Of course," said Kirk and Scotty at the same time. Just then, McCoy voice came through the com. His order was short and simple. He wanted to see Calico.

Cal knew she couldn't dodge McCoy, so she moved slowly out the door. On her way down to sick bay, Cal checked over herself multiple times. Bones would see right through her. She tighten the veils on her arm and torso, then entered the room. Sick bay was empty except for McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and the newborn baby. It looked as if they hadn't even moved since the day before.

"I'm glad to see you could make it, Calico," said Spock.

"Is there something wrong?" Cal asked. Her heart pounded.

"This is where it happened," the voice of Draca hissed in her ear. "That's the thing that was responsible for all this."

"Did you hear that?" Cal asked.

"Hear what?" asked McCoy. He looked Cal up and down, as if scanning her.

"Nothing. Never mind," said Cal. "Why did you call me down here?"

"We've finally decided on a name for our daughter," said Uhura. The infant was fast asleep in her arms. "Calico, you've saved my husband's life, my life, and her life, so we only thought it was fitting to call her; Calico Gray."

"What?" Cal was deeply moved and shocked. "But I barely know your family."

"Exactly, and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Cal didn't know what to say or do and she was honest. They would probably be in a better state if she had never come aboard the ship. "I don't know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything," said Spock. "It is us that now owes you."

"Don't say that." Cal tried to make that last part sound sweet. "But thank-you."

"Hey, Cal, come over here," McCoy said. Cal's ears pulled down low and her tail snaked between her legs. Oh, no.

Cal followed Bones behind a curtain, out of view from Spock and Uhura. "What the hell is wrong with you, kid?" He whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Cal asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, kitty. I've kept a look out for you ever since you brought Gray back!" his voice got soft and sentimental. "Cal, I'm worried about you. I can see the fear in your eyes; it's like you're being hunted." McCoy touched Cal's cheeks. "And these scars are not invisible. It looks like you've been cut with a thin blade!"

"I'm fine, Doctor. Please stop worrying." Cal turned to leave but McCoy caught her wrist. She hissed in pain. McCoy then took out a pair of small scissors and cut the veil off her arm. The black scars had gotten worse.

"Calico.." Bones shook head. Steam stared to come from Cal's cheeks as she started to tear up again.

"I did something bad, Doctor."

"Tell me."

"There was another side-effect to bring the dead back to life. They turned evil. Pure evil. I couldn't let that happen to her. I gave her something to keep her from becoming evil, but it...its...turned...me.."

"What did you give Gray? Why is this happening to you?"

Cal began to sob. "Bones, I gave her my soul."


	14. Chapter 14

Bones stared at Calico, his eyes wide. "You what?"

Cal got closer to his ear. McCoy would feel the heat radiating off her face. "Please, let's take this somewhere else and leave this family in peace. I beg you."

McCoy took hold of Cal's wrist again and pulled her out of sick bay. He scurried like a rat through the corridors until finally they made it to his own quarters. Cal's nose itched with the toxic smell of cleaning supplies and homemade medical chemicals.

"Now, start over from the beginning, Calico," Bones ordered. He tried to stay firm, but in truth he felt guilty for not noticing this sooner and scared for his life.

"I didn't lie to you," Cal said.

"I never said you did."

"But you were thinking it, Doctor." Cal breathed deeply and held her forehead. "I told the Captain that my people thought I was evil. On the day of my birth, warriors came and killed my mother, believing she had asked the gods to make this way in hope that I would one day take over my planet. I was angry. So, so angry, Doctor. But if I let my anger show, then they would finally have their reason for locking me away. So, I locked the angrier away. In time, it became so strong and powerful it grew into another form." Cal looked up at McCoy with deep eyes. "I just didn't want to face it. My good soul was the only thing that was remotely powerful enough to keep it quite.

"When I learned I had the power to bring things back to life, I experimented...a lot. But this evil energy came out with this power, and it made all the Yams bloodthirsty. My curiosity got the better of me. I decided to give a tiny piece of my soul to the last Yam. The results were amazing. A new, kind creature that I, myself, had made. But the results were not the best for me. It would whisper horrible things in my ears at night. It told me that I could 'rule' and 'be feared by all' and get anything I ever wanted."

"Then why did you give up your entire soul, if you knew these things would happen?"

"I thought it was only a voice that my head was making up to haunt me. Bones, I seen mothers who lose their kits. They become distant from everyone and everything, and most times they go insane. Becoming a mother is the greatest honor that any female on my planet could ever have; failing left great pain. I didn't want that happen to Uhura, or Spock or anyone else on this ship that would be effected by it. A baby takes a lot more power compared to a single Yam. I had to make sure that she would always be safe, and that meant giving up my soul."

McCoy took hold Calico's arm and traced a finger across each scar. "There are more than that," said Cal. She took out her claws and cut the veil around her body. These scars had also gotten worse.

"How did you get these?" asked McCoy, crouching down and doing the same to these markings.

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"My other half, the voice in my head has now become a full figure. She came out last night, speaking of horrible things." Cal looked down, a drop of blood fell to the floor. McCoy walked over to a table and picked up a cloth. He gently tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it upwards. He dabbed the cloth repeated on her cheeks. It was like cleaning up a young child.

"I promise, Cal, we will get help for you."

"That's not the promise I need, Doctor. I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone else aboard this ship."

"Calico-"

"Promise me." McCoy sighed as he looked at Calico's pitiful face. He had never seen a creature so powerful, so frightened.

"I promise," he nearly whispered. "But if this gets too out of hand, we will need someone's help."

"If this," Calico gestured to her head. "can't be dealt with, I will only have one other option." She started to move towards the door.

"What would that option be?" asked McCoy.

"You will have to kill me." McCoy's jaw dropped, as she had expected. "I could never forgive myself if I get the chance and hurt you or Spock or Kirk or Scotty or Chekov. I pray every night that I will never get that chance."

"I'll pray with you," said McCoy, with a tiny hint of sarcasm in his tone. "You have to tell me when anything happens or when you see, uh, you, I guess, and even if you don't want to its the only way I can help."

"She's right there," Calico whispered. She pointed a shaking finger at a mirror hanging on the opposite facing wall. Draca was smiling wickedly at her. "Please tell me you see her."

McCoy turned and, to his disappointment, only saw the orange cat in the mirror. He tried to keep calm. "I only see you, Cal."

"He's got a point, Calico," Draca sang. "You're only looking at yourself."

"Can you hear her?" asked Cal to Bones.

"No," answered McCoy. He was beginning to freak out.

"Wow, do you really think this creature can save you? I could eat him in one sitting."

"SHUT UP!" Cal shrieked out loud. "Get out of my head!" Without saying good-bye to McCoy, Cal turned out the door and raced to the safety of her own room.

Meanwhile, Kirk and Carol were very much enjoying their time together on the bridge.

"What a spectacular view," gasped Carol. "Sometimes a really, really wish that I hadn't taken that new post when this mission started. I missed this crew."

"Well, you haven't really missed much," said Kirk. He held his chin high and kept his hands behind his back, trying to look important and impressive.

"Are you kidding me?" Carol squeaked. "Have you even taken a look at that thing you've brought aboard this ship?"

Chekov suddenly turned around in his chair. Carol's back was turned to him but Kirk saw the shock and pain in the ensign's eyes. "I didn't bring a _thing_ aboard, Carol. I invited a wonderful new woman who could be answer to very thing the human race has ever done. Calico's a person not thing."

Carol was a bit taken a back but Chekov silently sighed with relief and turned back around. "I'm sorry," she apologized and she actually meant it.

"CAPTAIN!" screamed Sulu. But before anyone could take action the ship rocked throwing everybody out of their seats. Red lights flashed and the ship whined.

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Kirk helping Carol to her feet. She clung to his gold shirt.

"Captain, what has happened?" asked Spock. He has just pried open the doors of the elevator.

"Another ship was dropped out of warp and has attacked us!" reported Sulu. A nasty cut had opened up above his right eye.

"How come we didn't track it sooner?" asked Spock.

"For some reason, the Enterprise could not trace it, Commander."

Through the empty elevator shaft, Cal pulled herself onto the bridge with one arm. Her other hand was covering the back of her neck. Blood oozed from her temple and Chekov rushed to her aid. She collapsed in his arm, barely able to stand. "Where's Scotty and Mira?" asked Cal roughly.

"As far as I know, they were still in the transporter room," said Kirk who hadn't moved.

"Someone has beamed aboard, sir," said Cal. Everyone stared at each other, then burst into action.

"Mr. Sulu, is the heart reader still working?" asked Kirk.

"All systems are shut down. I can't see a thing."

"Damn, Calico you're the only thing we got left," said Kirk. The cat's eyes drooped. Chekov moved her hand from her neck and pulled back her messy hair. There was tiny hair-line crack in the glowing Fawn.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my God," breathed Chekov as he glanced at Kirk worriedly.

"I'm fine," muttered Calico almost in a growl. "I know that no one is dead, Captain."

"Can you tell how many men have come aboard?" asked Kirk slowly.

Cal's nose heaved deeply. "Between one and ten, sir. I'm sorry but that's all I can do."

"Don't strain yourself," Chekov whispered in her lame ear. He held her waist close to him to keep Cal steady.

"Chekov, take Cal to sick bay," order Kirk. "Mr. Sulu, I want you escort Ms. Carol there as well."

"With all do respect, Captain, I'm not going anywhere," snapped Cal. "I can help get rid of intruders. The Fawn will repair itself."

"I agree with Cal," said Carol. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kirk sighed. "Where are they?"

Cal slowly pushed herself away from Chekov. "Keep up." Kirk, Carol, Chekov, and Spock followed Cal as she shot down the unmoving elevator shaft. Cal's nose was their only guide. Suddenly, Scotty stumbled, coughing, out onto the platform between the main deck and engineering. He held the back of his head.

"Mr. Scott what has happened?" questioned Spock.

"He took her! He just came in, knocked me out cold and took her!" he wheezed.

Calico took his shoulders. "They took Mira? Is that what you're trying to say, Scotty? Who took Mira?" Scotty struggled to stand straight. "Scotty, I can save Mira but you have to tell me who took her."

With those words, Bones appeared supporting Uhura on his hip. Spock rushed over and took his wife into her arms. "They took Gray," said McCoy. Guilt clouded his voice.

Calico growled deeper than ever. Her claws flashed out from her fingertips and her lips curled back in a sneer. Cal hunched over on all fours and took off running, bounding on and off the walls. "Something tells me she's got the scent," said McCoy.

Cal muscles ripped as she pushed herself faster and faster. Something was driving her, a feeling she had never known of until now. She reached the sealed doors of the prison cells. She slipped her claws into the seam of the locked door and pulled. Cal stepped inside and, to her surprise, the door locked itself back behind her. The lights were dimmed except for in Cal's old cell block, where Mira was tied and gagged.

Mira's feet and hands were tied and a dirty cloth covered her mouth. She mumbled in alarm when she saw Calico enter the room and her eyes grew with fear. A single, bloody cut framed her the left side of her face.

"Ms. Romaine!" Cal called. Her call was met with someone else's deep voice.

"Shhhh. You don't want to wake the baby," it said. A tall man in a long black robe stepped out from the darkness. His face was angled and tall with his black hair slicked back on his neck. He held a phaser in one hand and Baby Gray in the other.

"You must be Khan," concluded Cal, she had no intention of hiding the acid in her tone.

"Hello, Calico, isn't it?" he hissed.

"How do you know my name?" Cal retorted.

"How can I not know the name of the monster that ripped out the heart of one of my men? I've made sure to keep an eye on you."

"Speaking of one of your men. He was dead before he set foot on this ship, correct?"

"He was only a field test."

"Field test?"

"I have been working on something great, Calico," Khan answered simply.

"Does it have something to do with your frozen crew?"

"Ah, so they have told you about our last meeting. Yes _and_ no would be the answer to your question."

"I don't understand."

Khan smiled wickedly. "Of course you don't but I'm just beginning too. Over the past few years, I should say, I have been working on a way to revive my poor crew. But sadly, it is nearly impossible to remove them with the huge percentage of them being killed."

"So, you've been trying to find out how to bring them back from the dead?" Cal asked in horror.

"Indeed, but there is only one little thing that's missing, one tiny detail I have been overlooking all this time."

"And what would that be?"

"You," he said. His deep voice rumbled and made Cal's heart skip. Her hair stood on end.

"What?"

"Show me your arm, Cal," he ordered. Something about the strange, evil man made it impossible for her to refuse. She geld out her arm, still scattered by black scars. "You brought this very child back to life, but with great sacrifice."

"Why are you telling me all this? I know what I've done, I know why am I being punished."

Khan laughed. "Punished? You have been blessed, girl."

"If you plan to kill me, I beg you please do it," Cal challenged. She had started to growl again.

"Believe me, I have no intentions of killing you. I want you to come with me."

"You're insane." Just then, Kirk pounded on the locked door. Cal turned to let them in.

"You could hear them couldn't you? Those captains and officers, you could hear what that they thought about you." Cal stopped to face the man. "They called you a monster, a freak. They thought you could be the end of all man-kind. Just like your own people."

"You know nothing about me or my home world!" Cal roared.

"These men and women will never accept who you really are. You are the very reason they locked their doors at night and you are the monster under the bed. Come with me Calico and we can make them pay for everything. The truth is, you should be feared but you should be treated like royalty. Together we can rewrite this war and build it to our own standards."

"You're sick," Cal spat. "The only reason you are still standing is that right there in your arms." Kirk yelled and pounded at the door once again, this time he was joined by Bones and Chekov.

"Go ahead, let them in, and I will welcome them as old friends. But just think about it," Khan took a step closer to Cal. "Your own army to do whatever you damn well please. You can get back at the people who locked you away, who made you like _this_."

"How about we make a deal," Cal hissed.

"What kind of deal?"

"The one where when I meet you in hell, I'll kiss your tight, boney ass." Cal lunged at Khan with a snarl. Khan took the easy way out and threw the baby in the arms across the room. The world seemed to slow down. Cal reached out an arm and sliced Khan across the face. With a snap in her ankle, she then turned to barely managed to catch Gray in her arms. Cal placed the baby gently on the floor away from herself and Khan. Blood raced down his face and dripped on his coat but surprisingly he laughed. He snapped his fingers and three more men emerged from the shadows.

All at once they ran at Cal. The bone in her ankle was snapped in two but she flipped over their heads. She crouched down and knocked them over with a blow to the back-side. The first man to stand up again was met by Cal's hands closing around his throat. Her claws dug into the back of his neck and she pulled the spinal cord out like a boring piece of yarn. The second man, unimpressed by the death of his comrade, tackled Cal at the waist. She spit in his eyes, pulled her legs up and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled backwards until he fatally hit his head on a protruding piece of metal.

"Here, kitty, kitty," the third and last man yelled. He held a gun to Cal's nose. Khan looked at her, as if he was expecting a show.

"_I'll give you a show,"_ Cal croaked in her native language. Her tail flew up and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. She then flipped backwards onto her hands and kicked him in the face. He only fell unconscious on the floor.

Khan slowly clapped. The door was being to beat down, the Enterprise captain would burst in any second. "We'll see each other again, Madam Calico, very, very soon." With flashing, swirling lights, Khan and all three of his men were beamed off the ship. Cal's ankle finally gave out and she hit the floor. She crawled to Gray, stilling on the floor, and picked her up by taking the blanket in her teeth. Painfully, she then dragged her failing body to Mira's cell. She cut through the glass with ease. With her claws, Cal cut the cloth around Mira's faces and the rope binding her hands and feet.

"Calico-" Mira started, but Cal raised a hand to silence her. She put the baby in Mira's lap and fell unconscious on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Calico awoke once again with everyone standing over her. She hadn't even been carried out of the cell black yet. She pushed herself upright. The men were speaking around her, she could see their lips moving but Cal couldn't understand a word. Maybe it was because she didn't want to. She looked down at her feet to see her ankle jutting out at a strange angle. Cal simply took her hands and, with a loud crack, pushed it back into place.

Cal stood up, still without knowledge of what the crew were saying. It was as if they were speaking a different language. A terrifying realization suddenly struck Cal's head like a chapel bell. She looked at them, they looked at her. Cal put a claw up to Chekov's throat and, like she had done the first day she met them, stole their language. Their voices soon flooded her ears.

"Will everyone please just be quiet!" she shouted. Cal's eyes were hazy and the only way she could tell the men apart was by the color of their shirts. She looked for a red one. "Mr. Scott, what's the condition of the ship?"

"The damage is being repaired, we should be ready to go any minute," Scotty reported.

Cal held the jewel on her neck; it was freezing. "McCoy?"

"I'm here, Cal," he rushed to her side just as she was about to fall over. He pulled her hair back. The crack had shrunk but their was something covering it. McCoy ran his finger across the surface and a red plasma came off on his hand. It was blood, but not Cal's. "Cal you should come with me to sick bay now."

"No."

Kirk stepped up. "You should listen to him."

"No," she repeated. "Captain, you need to set a course for Cataka right now."

"For what purpose?" Spock chimed in. "Your people made it very clear that we were not to return."

Cal swallowed. Khan's words humming in her head. "I think it's time I go home, sir." Kirk stared at the cat in disbelief, did she really want to just leave the Enterprise forever? _No, _he concluded. _Khan's up to something bad. _

"Commander Spock, go to the bridge and set the coordinates and Chekov go with him," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Bones, take Calico to sick bay."

"Yes, sir." Bones picked up Cal and carried her out of the room.

"Scotty, return to your post and make sure every thing is in order."

"I, Captain."

Finally, the captain was alone with Carol. "This is not good at all, Captain."

"Really?" Kirk stated sarcastically. "I didn't notice!"

"You don't have to get snippy," she scolded. "But you have to face it, Kirk."

"Face what?"

"Khan will stop at nothing to get his evil hands on you."

"That's the thing, Carol. I don't think he wants me."

"What the hell are you going on about? He sent his men to kill you, and the only reason they failed was because of Calico!" Carol's eyes widen in sudden shock. "You think Khan whats Cal?"

Kirk turned out the door and Carol followed. "That's exactly what I think. I also think something is wrong with our guest. Cal could have opened that door sooner, so why didn't she? I find it hard to believe that she would actually listen to that freak."

Carol stopped again. The gears in her mind were turning. "Captain, why would Calico suddenly want to go back to Cataka? For what you told me, they saw her as the Devil. What if Khan and Cal are playing a game with us? We could be flying straight into a trap!"

Kirk sighed. "Look, I get it. You don't trust Cal. I knew you wouldn't when I first saw you look at her at that damn meeting. But here's the deal, I do trust her, and I know that she is young and naïve. It has already crossed my mind several times, that with her fighter blood, she could very easily be influenced by Khan." Kirk waved his hands around the ship. "The Enterprise is the only thing that could keep her mind straight. This is her home and here she is far from any devil."

Cal stood back in her own room. Bones had wrapped her neck in a thin layer of white bands to keep it from getting worse. There was no telling if once it was cracked if it was easier or harder to break it farther. She was in the bathroom, picking up the large shards of glass off the floor. She had to make sure of something. Draca had been very quite since her close encounter with Khan.

She gently picked a shard as large as her palm and held to her face. Draca wasn't there. Her own blue and green eyes stared back to her. But this didn't calm her, not at all.

Cal felt cold. Her nails felt like ice and in the light, her breath seemed to be visible. She had started to get used to the cold. It had begun to feel natural. Calico hated it. Her name also became a strange sound to her ears.

_"What's wrong with me?" _she growled out loud.

_"Nothing,"_ a tiny, weak voice in her ear startled her. The voice she beautiful and elegant but sickly, diffenatly not that of Draca. It sounded familiar. _"Don't give up yet." _

Calico grabbed another piece of glass, cutting her hand in the process but she didn't notice. Her single blue eye had started to grow lighter and colder until it was icy blue. _"Who are you? What are you?"_ Cal growled.

_"Help yourself. Go home," _it whispered. The voice was fragile, sick and as if Cal tried to push it out and get it say more, it would break.

_"What's your name?" _Cal decided to risk it. She keep looking into the glass it her crystal blue eye.

_"Go home," _was all it said before it flickered away. Her eye turned back its original shade of blue.

Cal sighed. "Damnit," she cursed in English. "Triple threat." Even though her tone was bitter the tiny voice had lifted her lowing spirits. But little did she know she was about to be hacked a bit lower.


	17. Chapter 17

The starship Enterprise followed the set path to Cataka. The ship was mostly silent and Kirk sent all of his time, day and night, on the bridge. Bags started to hang under his eyes. "He was on my ship," he would mutter to himself. "_He_ was on my ship." Spock looked at him with more and more concern everyday.

"Captain, I think it would be in your best interest to get some rest," he said.

Kirk just grunted. "He was on my ship, Spock. How can I possibly sleep or doing anything but my duties as captain when that monster was on my ship? I feel clueless. He wants something and I have the creeping feeling that he was already gotten it."

"I am afraid, I do not understand, Captain," Spock admitted. He got closer to Kirk in the chair and almost whispered. "But I do understand, Jim, that we are at war and we do not stand a chance against Khan if our 'fearless leader' is dropping by the second."

Kirk looked up at his first officer in disbelief. "Geez, Spock, I get all warm and fuzzy inside when you take charge."

"Captain, we will be arriving at our destination in five minutes," reported Chekov. Just then, Cal stepped onto the bridge. She dressed thinly, and her attitude seemed off in a way that Kirk didn't understand. Was she happy, sad, angry? He couldn't tell, but somehow she was different.

"I can feel the heat," she said standing next to the chair. Cal shifted impatiently on her toes. The ship began to slow and the double moon came into view. Cal covered her mouth. "The moons," she gasped.

The once blue fiery rocks had been dimmed and had turned completely black like two clumps of coal.

"You aren't going to like this," breathed Sulu as he took a look below the moons. A steaming tear rolled down Cal's cheek but she had grown used to the pain. She cursed her native language.

The beautiful colorful planet had died and wilted. The purple deserts had blackened and the land gray and sickly. Chucks of the surface were missing and orbiting around the empty space. Cal's nose twitched with the rotten stench of the dead rock. The damage had been seen before, after that powers of Khan's ship had fired on the Enterprise. It was challenging to the crew to write it down in their minds that this is what they were actually up against in this war.

"Captain, get your away team ready," Cal ordered. "I don't care whose on it."

"Your people have informed us to stay off the surface," Spock pointed out.

Cal stared at him with cold eyes. "You are still under my protection, Mr. Spock, they would never harm you if it meant going through me," she said. Cal glanced back out the window and swallowed. "I'll be waiting in the transporter room." With a sassy flick of her tail, Cal disappeared out the door again.

Chekov eyes followed her longingly and full of concern. He wanted so much just to call out to her; _"I know you are ill! I have seen the black marks! Let me care for you, let me hold you in my arms, please my dearest Calico, just let me love you!" _Chekov hadn't told Cal that she talks in her sleep. He felt guilty and somewhat stunned that she would keep this, Draca, away from him and he found out about her pain through her own nightmare. With each kiss he wanted more, he wanted to be with her every second. He turned about around to his control panel. _"Just let me love you."_

Once she had left, Spock turned to Kirk. "Captain, I do not think we should go back down there. Ms. Calico does not realize that there is only a 5% chance that her people are still alive after that damage."

Kirk put a hand on Spock's shoulder. "She knows, Spock. We wouldn't go down there if she wasn't positive that they were gone."

"If she is aware, sir, it alarms me greatly that she is not taking this to heart." Spock thought for a second. "I have just calculated that there is a greater threat of Cal having an, um, an emotional breakdown."

"How great of a threat?"

Spock leaned in closer so that the crew could not here. "Exactly 91% chance. For a breakdown that is extremely high."

"Look I don't think Cal should go back, but I think we have to. Nothing is living down there, that gives us to scope out the place. Maybe we can find something that can help us against _him._" Kirk didn't like thinking the name 'Khan' let alone saying it. All he could do was say 'him' or 'he' with a hint of acid.

Spock still did not approve of the mission but he followed Kirk to the transporter to find the original away team, Bones and Scotty, waiting on them. Cal stood there to with her arms crossed, she was still and silent except for the occasional shudder paired with the her scratching the back of her neck. McCoy took five portable breathing machines out of a small white case and handed one to each person in the party.

"There is no telling what toxic material way have been tracked down there so we better be cautious of what we touch," he said. Cal looked strangely at the device but put in over her mouth and nose anyway. "Are you sure you will be alright, Cal? Your people may be-"

"Thank-you for your consideration, doctor, but I need to see what's down there," said Cal coldly. McCoy had become even worried about her 'condition' after she had been locked away with Khan for such a long time. He knew Cal was on the boiling point, maybe a few days ago she would have cried and admitted it but now, she pushed it away like she had before for all those years.


	18. Chapter 18

The bright world of Cataka had been turned into a lifeless husk like that of an abandoned asylum. The wind did not blow and the triple sun had been blocked by a smokey film across the sky. The grass had died and the trees had rotted black. Pits and holes filled to the brim with a black toxic goo had cluttered the once whole surface. Skull, bones, and fresh flesh lie broken under stone and lie forever forgotten on limp limbs.

Kirk gagged at the horrid sight. Once they had set foot on the planet every man in the company kept a close eye on Calico. She had no reaction, she only breathed in deeply. The only words that escaped her lips were; "I will have to walk."

The men followed Cal through the jungles and deserts. After much time, they began to see the outwards villages, or what was left of them. Nothing was left but piles on dust and gray ash. Bodies were thrown. Some were trapped under stones, others just broken and half-eaten by the animals that gone insane after the blast. Most of them never even finished their last meals before death.

Many theories raced through the crews' minds. Could the natives felt the doom coming on? Had they rioted and taken whatever they wanted and had done anything they wanted because they knew their own fate? Were the natives clueless will with other inhabitants went wild? It could have been all of the above.

The stone path was mostly intact, and surprisingly much of the gem jewelry the rich women wore. "We took pride in our indestructible gems. They were a sign that the empire would live forever," Cal informed them.

The golden palace, like everything else, had grown dark and evil. Shredded flags hung unless on the tallest towers, and a puffing green smoke huffed out of the volcano. Cal recognized dead corpses but paid them no mind. She stopped in her tracks at the images before her.

In front of the grand stairs, two looming stakes pieced the ground. They were at least 100 feet all. A scarlet liquid slid down the wood in great masses for two figures had been stuck on top if them like Christmas tree stars. Cal didn't need to look at their high faces, she could tell them apart by the sickly smell of their blood; Brock, the alpha warrior and father, alongside his brother when hung from the poles. The razor-sharp point went straight through their chins and out the tops of their heads. Their eyes gutted from their skulls.

Cal growled and finally roared into the sky which shook the stone floor. Her knees hit the ground and she crouched on all fours. Spock, all though not one for emotions himself, could feel the heat and anger radiating off her skin. Cal roared again was she bonded up the sides of the wooden poles, her claws shattering the surface.

"Cal, what are you doing?" yelled Kirk. Calico's face turned to him, but what he saw for a split second, was not Cal. The crew watched in shock as Cal's claws grew in length. Her face got closer to the brother's face, she whispered something into the dead creature's ear before detaching the body by slicing the neck. The orange, bloody, headless body hit the ground in front of McCoy's feet; some blood splattered on his boots. Cal did the same to Brock.

"We need to get you out of here!" screamed McCoy to Cal still high above. She sniffed the air like a wild animal before hissing. She flipped off the pole and landed at the top of the palace stairs. She then tore off the once golden doors and ran inside. "We have to go get her, Jim!"

"Bones, that's not-wait, what the hell did I just see? That wasn't-is there something you are not telling me?" Kirk stuttered. McCoy couldn't take it any longer. He slipped everything he knew about the alien's double personality. Once he had finished, Kirk could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Doctor," interrupted Spock. "If what you say about Calico is true, wouldn't it be in the ship's best interest to just leave her here?"

"Hell no!" shouted McCoy. "She isn't just a creature that we can leave in a box on the sidewalk! Cal is our friend and not to mention that she has saved our lives more than once! As long as I am still standing, I will not let that, _thing_, inside her take over. Now I'm going after her, so are you with me or against me?"

"Bones is right," said Kirk. "We have to try."

Scotty and Spock were reluctant but chased Kirk and McCoy up the broken stairs. The inside, or what was left of it, was even more magnificent than the outside. Once through the threshold the crew stood in a circular throne room that could have been bigger than the Enterprise dish. A grand throne of solid gold sat on a round table raised 5 feet from the floor, and a second chair hovered just below it on another dish. Woven images of past kings and queens hung on every available surface.

"Which way to you think she went Captain?" asked Scotty.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk called into his hand-held communicator.

Sulu's voice rang back. "Is there something wrong, Captain?"

"I need to get a location on Calico."

There was a moment of silence before Sulu talked about. "According to our readings, sir, she is right on top of you."

Kirk looked up. Swirling selves of what appeared to be books and scrolls lie high above the throne room. There was no ladder or anything else that could aid in the climb. Someone would have to be able to jump upwards 50 feet to reach the first small landing.

"If she's up there I can't see her," breathed Kirk. "Enterprise, is there anyway you can lock onto her signal and beam her back aboard the ship?"

"She appears to be looking for something, I can't lock," reported Sulu. "But we can beam one of you to that landing there."

Calico suddenly jumped down with a weathered scroll in her mouth. Her eyes were full of sadness as she took the scroll in her hand. "This is it," she whispered.

"Cal we need to go, now," ordered Kirk.

She looked at Kirk. "Captain, did you see what I did to those guards? I'm a monster. This can tell me what is happening," she gestured to the roll of parchment. "And if I'm right, this can tell me how to stop it. I would never forgive myself if I let Draca hurt you!"

Kirk was quiet as Cal quickly unroll the paper and began to read. "What? This is impossible, I can't be a-" Just then, Cal howled in pain and held her head.

A frightening voice came out of her throat. "I won't have you getting rid of me! I will have you!" Cal couldn't control her own body. Her own claws came up and slashed her stomach.

"Captain, help me!" Cal managed to scream. Blood gushed from her open wound and as it started to heal turned purely black.

"Sulu, beam us up but put Cal inside a cell!" Just as the light swirled around them, McCoy lunged for the paper, which was now half soaked in the sticky red liquid.


	19. Chapter 19

From inside the glass chamber, the cat continued to peel her flesh of her body. The single claw scratched and mangled Calico's arms, legs, body, face to where in was no longer recognizable. Within minutes, Calico was no longer on the U.S.S. Enterprise all that stood was Draca, black and bloody with only a few strips orange.

Kirk along with McCoy, Spock, Scotty and a dozen red-shirted guards entered the beige. The black monster was sprawled out on the floor and greeted them with a wicked laughter.

"You have no idea, how long I have wanted to say 'hi' to you, Captain James T. Kirk." Like a puppet on strings Draca rose from the ground. She looked herself up and down, testing every muscle. "I've wanted this for so long. I knew she would crack. Do you want to know the truth, Captain? Calico cracked a while ago, actually. But there was this little annoying brat in my way."

"Now that you have gotten what you wanted, what do you plan to do here?" asked Kirk.

"Aw, you are so cute when you use your big captain voice," Draca cooed. "I have a plan, yes. First I need to get off this damn ship and take a very nice job offer from an old friend of yours. Oh, but don't worry, sweetie, I'll be back to tie you up and make you watch in horror as I kill every single living being that you hold most dear." She looked at Spock. "And I think I'll tie you along with him, you are you obedient to your master."

"Not if we can stop you," shouted McCoy as he held up the dried scroll. "Calico said it could stop you."

"True, very, very true; what you hold in your hand is Calico's history, from the day she landed to the day you showed up. But here's the catch; that is written in ancient Catakan, a language that most of the people don't even read anymore. The only ones who could read it were Calico and the old, fat king. So unless the bitch taught someone, you're screwed."

Kirk had one last hope, it was tiny but it was hope. And it just so happened to be Russian. He knew Chekov had spent every spare second by Cal's side, there was the chance that he could read it.

Chekov hands shook violently as he tried to make sense of the swirling symbols. Draca hissed and mocked him. Kirk could tell the poor boy was on the verge of tears. "So what do think, Mr. Chekov?" he asked.

"It is coming to me, but very slowly, sir. I can translate it but it will take much time." His hope grew.

"So you won't have long to play out your little plan," concluded Kirk.

Draca just laughed. "That's where you're wrong, Captain! For my plan has already begun!" Draca claws extended and sliced the glass that contained her. The surface sliced open like a simple plastic bag. She was free. Every man took out their guns and pointed them. "I don't plan to kill anyone just yet, but I would like to warm-up a bit."

Draca grabbed the extended arm of a guard, snapped his wrist, and knocked him out with one blow to the head. She ducked down and knocked four men down with one kick. The rest of the fight went the same way, and before they knew it only Spock, Kirk, and Chekov were standing. Spock quickly went to McCoy who had been struck in the face and was suffering from a bloody nose and cheek. "Let's how well your little translator is blind," she hissed. Draca pushed Chekov against the white wall with the side on her left arm. "Pity, she was so very found of you. She imaged a life with you forever, but now you'll never see her again!" With a clean sweep she raked her claws across Chekov's face. He howled in agony and feel to the floor holding his face.

She looked at Kirk and Spock and smiled. "Catch me if you can, kids." Draca bounded out the doors and down the halls. Kirk raced after her after instructing Spock quickly to somehow take the victims to sick bay. Kirk found his men unconscious in the corridors. They were the only lead he had so he follow the trail all the way to the transporter rooms. He burst through the door just in time to see Draca waving good-bye on one of the transporter pads. Kirk could never make it to her before she disappeared. Kirk looked at the control panel to see useless coordinates he didn't recognize.

Kirk ran back to sick bay where McCoy had reawakened and was checking over Chekov whom he had sedated.

"What happened to her?" asked Spock.

"Gone," reported Kirk.

"What the hell do you mean by 'gone'?" exclaimed Bones.

"She beamed somewhere. Khan must have planted that series of numbers in Cal's head when he was alone with her," said Kirk. He moved to Chekov "How is he?"

"I'll have to replace his eyes, Jim. It's risky but I know I can do it."

"What will happen to him after the procedure, Doctor?" chimed in Spock.

"The blindness will only be temporary after that, but I can't say until it's done how long it will last. In my past experiences, it has gone from a few days to a few years."

Kirk's eyes locked on the young ensign. "We can't let Khan get her under his control. If we follow those coordinates we can end him for good."

"And what about Cal?"

"We have to keep her locked up until Chekov is healed and he can read to us what we need to do to actually get Cal back."

"Will that even work?" asked McCoy in full doubt.

"We have to try."

"I'm coming with you," said Bones. He started to tape white bandages around Chekov's head.

"So will I, Captain," agreed Spock.

Chekov began to stir and to the surprise of the doctor, was not shocked by his state of blindness. He sat up and rubbed his temple. "I want to go, sir."

"I don't think that's a good idea, kid," said McCoy.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I misplaced my words. I do not want to go, I need to go." Chekov voice was riddled with a mix of sadness and desperation.

Kirk got close to McCoy's ear and whispered. "Let him come, Bones, he can help us talk to Cal."

McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, kid, let's get you some pain meds and blow this place."


	20. Chapter 20

Draca fell to her knees in a blanket of cold, snow. She shook the flakes off her fur and stood up. Clean air rushed through her nose; she hated it.

"You picked one hell of a place to meet," Draca hissed to the tall, looming figure above her.

"It was only practical," Khan sighed back. "Now, come." Khan's black robe whisked in the wind as he stalked away with Draca close behind.

"You do know that they will follow her," Draca spat.

"That's what I want."

Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Chekov landed in the snow. It was up past their ankles and each man struggled to stand.

"Which way do you think she went, Jim?" called McCoy from behind.

"I see a trail of prints," observed Spock pointing to the fresh indents in the surface.

"It's the only lead we have; let's go," ordered Kirk. The company shuffled through the endless snow. McCoy continuously had a hand on Chekov's arm, guiding the blinded young man.

"Whoa, stop!" yelled Kirk. The ground had stopped and completely fallen off. Below the cliff was a gigantic body of water which, surprisingly was not frozen over. Towering glaciers and wide, flat landings of ice floated along the water. Through the clearing fog, they could see another cliff. Kirk dug his toes into the snow and looked down. A large monster moved under the blue; its top fin sliced a glacier cleanly in half. "Spock do you know what that thing is?"

"The ship did not have a completed record of this planet, sir. Until now, I have always believed that this planet could not sustain life," retorted Spock.

"Well, let's just make it a personal goal not to take a nose drive into that," Kirk said unsure sarcasm.

"That could be wise, Captain," a voice said. Kirk looked across the ravine to see Khan with his hands behind his back. Draca stood close to him with her claws extended. "That is a WarWhale, completely harmless to us. Its fin is actually quite dull, but the ice you see is thin. The fall would, in fact, kill any creature."

"Good to know," snapped Kirk. "We're here to take our friend back."

Draca and Khan just laughed. "You mean that air-headed little alien traitor? Honey, she is long gone," Draca drawled.

"What have you done to her?" shouted Chekov. He pulled his arm out of McCoy's grip.

Before Draca could get the next words out, Spock spoke. "Wait, it has come to my attention that Calico is not of the Catakan race, am I right?"

"Spock, what are you talking about?" pressed Kirk.

"On the ship, Draca spoke about Calico 'landing' on their planet, and just now, you said 'alien traitor.'"

Draca smiled to revel her sharp, jagged teeth. "You catch on fast, Commander Spock. And one day, when you read that scroll, you will now why we kept her lock up."

Kirk head spun. What the hell was she going on about? Was Cal really not born on Cataka? It didn't matter at the moment, all he needed was to get her back. "Draca you are ordered to come with us, without a fight, to the Enterprise."

"You can't order me to do anything!" roared Draca. "I've officially joined this war, Captain, and I've taken my side. You don't stand a chance anymore."

Kirk got angry but Chekov grew furious. He struggled to yelled in English, and what did come out was covered with a deep Russian over coat. "You haven't taken a side, but you have taken something from me!"

"Yeah, I'm defiantly killing you first," she growled.

"Now, calm down, no one is killing anyone, _yet_," said Khan. "I will gladly give you Calico."

"What?" yelled Draca. "This wasn't our deal!"

"Hush," scolded Khan. "But I want something in return."

"What do you want?" asked Kirk carefully.

"Your ship."

Spock and McCoy's eyes widened in horror. Kirk was unmoved by the request. "No."

"I'm not surprised, and as long as you realize that you will never get your pet back, our business is done."

"Our business is done, as long as _you_ realize that you can run but will never be able to win. Guys like you will never win."

"Draca do you have any last words?" asked Khan.

"I don't but someone else does," Draca laughed. Her body started to twist and turn. She looked like a mass of pure pain. Draca held her head as she fell again into the snow.

"C-c-captain?" Calico's sweet voice stuttered.

"Cal?" Kirk called. "Is that really you?"

"It-s-s so c-cold, sir."

"Cal, I swear that we will help you," cried McCoy. "This is all my fault."

"The fault is mine, Doctor. Oh my gods, what have I done to you!" screamed Cal as soon as her eyes settled on Chekov's bandaged eyes. "I hurt you! How could I hurt you, Pavel?"

"Do not worry about me," said Chekov. "I forgive you, I will always forgive you!"

"I am so sorry, Pavel. I'm am so sorry, Captain, and Commander, and Bones. I am so sorry," cried Cal. "I can't control it. Her voice is too much and I will only end up hurt you farther. Doctor, do you remember what I would have to do if we failed?"

"Cal, don't you dare!" yelled McCoy.

"What is she talking about, Bones?" Kirk shouted.

"It is the only way," she said to almost to herself. Cal stood, shakily up and moved closer to the edge of the cliff.

"No! Draca stop her!" ordered Khan. Inside Cal's body the demon summoned all her energy to overpower her host, but to no avail. For just this once, Cal was finally in complete control.

"Pavel, listen to me," said Cal as her toes came only mere centimeters away from the icy drop-off. She spoke very slowly in Catakan so that the others could not understand her words.

"Please, no-" Chekov whispered. Water run down his cheeks and made his bandages damp.

Cal arms hugged her waist as she spoke in English. "Thank-you, Captain. I suppose this is my last chance to say it. Good-bye." Cal threw all of her weight forward and fell.

There was a unison of shared 'No!' from the crew and Khan as they watched Calico's body tumble through the air. Cal smacked on a flat piece of ice so hard, she went straight through it into in the water. She didn't come back up.

Spock, in rage, drew a phaser out of his belt and took a shot at Khan. Khan leapt to the side and missed the beam. His face was blazing as he spoke quickly into his own communicator. He cursed Kirk and his crew and drew up his hood. Khan vanished.

In mere seconds, Kirk, Sock, McCoy, and Chekov fell on their butts in the transporter room. Sulu and Scotty were there. "What happened, Captain? We were locked on to her signal, until she just dropped."

"She gone, Scotty. Calico is dead." Scotty sat down and covered his mouth. "This is not over. I will finish this war. For Cal. And I will personally be the one to end that son of a bitch. I will be the one that kills Khan."

TO BE CONTINUED IN STAR TREK: WARS END. SNEAK PREVIEW COMING SOON.


End file.
